


Так что идём уже в постель (пока ты не сказал правду)

by never_v_hudo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, not S4-compliant, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_v_hudo/pseuds/never_v_hudo
Summary: — Знаешь, — произнёс Джон задумчиво, — ты действительно не убедил меня в том, что тебя возбуждает не убийство.Насколько может судить Шерлок, они с Джоном – друзья. С привилегиями. Нет ничего, что могло бы всё усложнить."____________________________Много секса, веселья, интересное дело, и счастливый Джонлок. Хотя и есть немного душевных терзаний.





	Так что идём уже в постель (пока ты не сказал правду)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [so let's go to bed (before you say something real)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563351) by [JenTheSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie). 



> Эта история была написана до выхода 4 сезона. Название «so let's go to bed (before you say something real)» – строчка из песни « I Always Knew» от The Vaccines.

— Эй, — сказал Лестрейд. — Что это на твоей шее?  
  
— А? — откликнулся Джон. Шерлок наклонился поближе к трупу: тридцать лет, ухоженные ногти, браслет с бриллиантами, слабый аромат «Шанель №5». Очевидных повреждений нет, вероятно, домашнее насилие. Скука.  
  
  
— Уотсон, у тебя что, засос?   
  
      С другой стороны тела фыркнула Донован. Шерлок закатил глаза и проверил солнечные очки женщины, всё ещё находившиеся на у неё на голове, в покрытых лаком волосах.  
  
— Что? — беззвучно повторил Джон. — Ах, это. Эм, думаю да.   
  
— Ты что, пятнадцатилетний подросток? — спросил Лестрейд в равных долях с неприязнью и весельем. — Это была та рыженькая, да? Из паба?  
  
— Да, — ответил Джон. — Скорее всего.  
  
      Лестрейд усмехнулся.  
  
— Не думал, что ты отвёл её к себе, ты же уходил впопыхах.  
  
— Я не из тех, кто треплется о своих похождениях, приятель.  
  
      Шерлок отогнул воротник рубашки у женщины, рассмотрел шею, затем его глаза спустились на грудь, живот, и напоследок на ноги.  
  
— Переверните, — скомандовал он, встав на колени возле её лодыжек.  
  
— Что? — спросил Лестрейд. — О, прости — что это ещё за «не треплюсь»? Это определённо новая стратегия…  
  
— Разве не может быть у парня хоть немного личной жизни? — прервал его Джон.  
  
— Ну, шила в мешке не утаишь, если он выходит на улицу как шлюхан…  
  
— Эту женщину не убивали, — сказал Шерлок. — На ней нет носков.  
  
      Все уставились на него.  
  
— Не совсем тебя понял, — произнёс Лестрейд.  
  
— Это был несчастный случай, — отозвался Шерлок. — Она была голой, когда умерла, а затем её в спешке одели. Солнечные очки всё ещё у неё на голове, что означает, их надели уже после того, как она упала, блузка на ней совершенно новая, даже ярлычки не срезаны. Вдобавок на ней кроссовки без носков. Следовательно, её одевал кто-то другой.  
  
— Так, если это был несчастный случай, почему они просто не сообщили о нём? — спросил Лестрейд.   
  
      Честное слово, они издеваются. Шерлок вздохнул.  
  
— Обрати внимание, что кроссовки не сочетаются с одеждой и остальным: ногтями, кричащими и слишком дорогими аксессуарами, — которые говорят о том, что она внимательно следила, чтобы вещи подходили друг к другу. Явно это был кто-то незнакомый с её стилем, вероятно любовник, возможно клиент. Он был в доме, она умерла, он не хотел с этим разбираться, так что одел её, бросил прямо на пол, придал ей вид, будто на неё напали. Хотя повреждений нет ни на голове, ни на шее. Ему лучше было обставить всё как сердечный приступ или отравление, как сделал бы я.  
  
— Весьма обнадёживает, — саркастично отметила Донован.   
  
— Но если её не убили, то  _как_  она умерла? — спросил Лестрейд.  
  
      Шерлок встал, стащил перчатки со щелчком и, глядя прямо на Джона, сказал:  
  
— Эротическая асфиксия.  
  
— Господи боже, — пробормотал Лестрейд.  
  
— Это нелепо, — проговорила Донован. — Даже для тебя. Люди не —  _на самом деле_  никто —…  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь бывала в интернете, Салли? — чопорно спросил Шерлок. — Джон, мы закончили.  
  
      Он повернулся на пятках и вышел из комнаты, оставив Джона прощаться со всеми и догонять его по морозному воздуху.  
  
— Затрахал до смерти, — сказал Джон, как только они оказались на тротуаре. — Такого ещё не было.  
  
— Вряд ли, — отозвался Шерлок. — Несчастные случаи во время секса до обидного часто являются причиной смерти. — Он бросил неодобрительный взгляд на Джона: — Лестрейд сказал «рыженькая из паба».  
  
— О, да брось, — проворчал Джон. — Сам-то обсуждал с Лестрейдом эротическую асфиксию, полагаю, это мне нужно больше беспокоиться.  
  
— Это называется исследование, — ответил Шерлок, поднимая руку, чтобы поймать такси.  
  
Джон покачал головой.  
  
— Даже не думай.  


***

  
  
— Хорошо, как только смоем с себя запах с места преступления, хочешь заказать тайскую еду, или… — начал Джон, прежде чем Шерлок прижал его к закрытой двери 221Б. — Хорошо, понял.  
  
Шерлок вытряхнул его из куртки и бросил её на пол, затем пригвоздил Джона за плечи к двери и впился в его губы резким поцелуем. Он просунул руку между ними и проворно расстегнул его ремень и молнию.  
  
— Знаешь, — произнёс Джон задумчиво, — ты действительно не убедил меня в том, что тебя возбуждает не убийство.  
  
      Шерлок остановил руку и посмотрел на него.  
  
— Это не имеет отношения к преступлению.  
  
Джон нетерпеливо вздохнул, слегка толкаясь в руку Шерлока.  
  
— Я знаю, ты придурок, я подкалываю тебя, господи,  _ебать_ , Шерлок…  
  
— Как пожелаешь, — ответил Шерлок, продолжая движения, одновременно расстёгивая свои брюки. — Это из-за Лестрейда.  
  
— Эм, — сказал Джон. — Грег? Правда? Я не собираюсь прерывать тебя прямо сейчас, но после я собираюсь обидеться, просто чтобы ты…  
  
— Из-за того, что Лестрейд  _заметил_ , — пророкотал Шерлок, пробегаясь языком по лиловой отметине на шее Джона. —  _Это_.   
  
Джон застонал, когда Шерлок снова втянул метку, в надежде сделать её ещё более крупной, яркой, стойкой.   
  
— Боже, больно, — сказал он тем голосом, который, как знал Шерлок, означал  _«сделай так ещё раз»_. — Так тебе понравилось, что он видел засос?  
  
— Очевидно, — ответил Шерлок ему в шею.  
  
— А мне было неловко, — проговорил Джон, просовывая руку в трусы Шерлока и сжимая его член в ладони. — Он назвал меня шлюханом, ты слышал?  
  
— Ты и  _есть_  шлюхан, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
— Эй, — лениво отозвался Джон, лишь чуть сильнее сжав, и Шерлок застонал. — Но он не знал, что это был ты. — Шерлок начал ласкать его быстрее. — О, так вот в чём дело? Ты был прямо там, на расстоянии вытянутой руки от меня, и он не догадывался, что это был твой рот, твой…  
  
      Шерлок прервал его, накрывая его губы своими, поглощая его слова, удерживая их между ними, сжимая их между своей грудью и дверью 221Б. Джон был прав: ему нравилось, что на Джоне была его отметка, постыдный знак, фиолетово-зелёное доказательство, что Шерлок заставлял его распадаться на части. Шерлок соскользнул с линии подбородка Джона и остановился на шее, чтобы втянуть нежную кожу.  
  
— Ты как собака, — сказал Джон, наклоняя шею назад, чтобы предоставить Шерлоку больше свободного места для действий, сам же он зубами прикусывал чувствительную кожу за ухом Шерлока. — Как собака, которая мочится на пожарный гидрант.  
  
      Шерлок, рыкнув, укусил его; нельзя поощрять его. Он слишком сильно прикусил сухожилие на шее Джона, и тот, с силой втянув воздух, толкнул его в плечи.  
  
— Шерлок, перестань, мне неделю придётся носить шарф, — недовольно проговорил он. — Лестрейд подумает, что я сплю с подростком.   
  
      Шерлок вздохнул и стал спускаться ниже, посасывая его ключицы, затвердевший сосок, мягкую кожу на талии, оставляя ярко-красные метки на своём пути.   
  
— Не то чтобы я собирался перепихнуться с кем-то ещё, но ты абсолютно исключил эту возможность, не так ли.   
  
      Шерлок ухмыльнулся и заглотил Джона целиком.  
  
      Прошло полчаса, после чего Джон практически немедленно уснул.  
  
— Не удивительно, что ты не можешь сохранить отношения с девушками, ты же ходячий стереотип, — пробормотал Шерлок.  
  
      Джон лишь мягко захрапел на подушке Шерлока, и Шерлок бросился стрелой на кухню и вернулся с рулеткой. Он был на полпути к груди Джона, пытаясь определить, как классифицировать конкретный синяк: прямоугольник или продолговатый овал, - когда Джон открыл глаза и сказал:   
  
— Чем ты занимаешься?   
  
— Ничем, — ответил Шерлок. — Ложись спать.  
  
— Ты же измеряешь засосы, которые наставил мне.  
  
— Наука, — неопределённо ответил Шерлок.  
  
— Тогда ладно, — Джон встал и поднял свои трусы с пола. — Вот почему я не сплю здесь.  
  
— Зануда, — крикнул Шерлок через коридор вслед его удаляющемуся, голому заду, а Джон проигнорировал.   


***

  
  
— Ты был прав, — сказал Лестрейд, когда Шерлок ворвался в его кабинет в Скотланд Ярде спустя несколько дней, с Джоном, идущим по пятам и здоровающимся с другими офицерами в коридоре.  
  
— Очевидно, — подтвердил Шерлок. — Насчёт чего?  
  
— Женщина из Ислингтона, которая была без носков. Коронер подтвердил удушение, вероятно из-за несчастного случая. По крайней мере, это не касается отдела особо тяжких преступлений.  
  
— Жаль, — произнёс Шерлок. — Что-нибудь новое?   
  
— Убийцы в Лондоне притихли, к сожалению, — ответил Лестрейд, откидываясь назад в кресле. — Но у меня есть ограбление дома в Ноттинг Хилле, которое тебе должно понравиться, — он кивнул на папку вверху высокой стопки на его столе. — Шкафчик в потайном сейфе, код от которого знали только двое, и у обоих есть подтверждённое алиби: они были в отпуске на Мальте. Сигнализация не сработала, няня с проживанием не слышала, чтобы кто-то входил или выходил, а пропажа обнаружилась только, когда жильцы вернулись домой и нашли сейф открытым и полностью пустым.   
  
— Содержимое?  
  
Лестрейд пожал плечами.  
  
— Они не говорят.  
  
Джон фыркнул.  
  
— Что, вы даже не знаете, как выглядит то, что вы ищете?  
  
— Сейф стоял в спальне главного советника премьер-министра, — пояснил Лестрейд. — Очевидно, всё находящееся в шкафчике имеет важнейшее государственное значение. Полагаю, нас скоро снимут с дела, но пока оно у меня…  
  
— Можешь провести меня в дом? — спросил Шерлок.  
  
— Не вижу причин для отказа, — согласился Лестрейд. Шерлок выжидательно сощурился. — Что, сейчас? Я ухожу через полчаса.  
  
— Тебе лучше взять нас с собой, приятель, — отметил Джон. — Таким образом тебе не придётся позже предъявлять обвинения за кражу со взломом.  
  
— И почему у меня такое чувство, что ты прав, — сказал Лестрейд. Он вздохнул и проводил их из своего кабинета, прихватив по пути своё пальто. — Кстати, Джон, разве это не его шарф?   
  
Джон потуже затянул шарф вокруг шеи.  
  
— Все мои он спрятал.  
  
— Ясно, — ответил Лестрейд, а за его спиной ухмылялся Шерлок.  


***

  
  
— Шерлок, — прошептал Джон, проникая в Шерлока так медленно, что Шерлок почти сходил с ума. — Ты в порядке?  
  
— Да, чёрт возьми, — проворчал Шерлок в подушку. — Честное слово, Джон, ты не мог бы уже  _двигаться_?   
  
— Хорошо, господи, я просто спросил, нетерпеливый паршивец, — пробормотал Джон, погружаясь немного глубже. — О, да, так хорошо. Тебе…  
  
— Да, — сказал Шерлок. — И нет. — Джон замер. — Ну,  _не останавливайся_ , это определённо не становится приятнее, ты полный идиот, или ты просто наслаждаешься, когда тупишь в самые неподходящие моменты?  
  
— И почему я терплю тебя, — сказал Джон, впиваясь пальцами в бёдра Шерлока и нежно подаваясь вперёд.  
  
— Из-за секса, — ответил сквозь сжатые зубы Шерлок.  
  
Джон рассмеялся.  
  
— Он появился только в прошлом месяце, — теперь Джон раскачивался быстрее и жёстче, а Шерлок обхватил ладонью свой член, закрывая глаза от смеси боли и удовольствия. — А до этого?  
  
— По глупости, — рвано выдохнул Шерлок. — Не расстраивайся, это распространённое явление.   
  
— Твои постельные разговоры оставляют — ах — желать лучшего, — проговорил Джон. — Мы поработаем над ними. Эй, подвинься, а то я свалюсь с кровати, — и он шлёпнул Шерлока по заднице; Шерлок ощутил это как разряд тока, исходящий от пальцев Джона до корней волос на голове Шерлока.   
  
—  _Ах_ , — вырвалось у него против воли, и Джон остановился.  
  
— Что это был за звук?  
  
      Шерлок сглотнул. Молчать было безопаснее всего, иначе его предательский язык выдаст что-нибудь, что Джон позже использует, чтобы изводить его.   
  
— Шерлок, — позвал Джон. — Тебе нравится, когда тебя  _шлёпают_? — Он не ждал ответ: прежде чем Шерлок пересилил себя, Джон снова шлёпнул его, на этот раз сильнее, и Шерлок выгнулся, беспорядочно задыхаясь в простынях.  
  
— О, бог существует! — радостно воскликнул Джон. 

***

Первое, что заметил Шерлок, когда проснулся на следующее утро, - это была рука Джона, обхватившая его талию, и нос Джона, зарывшийся в его волосы, и член Джона, наполовину твёрдый, упирающийся ему в поясницу. Простыня запуталась вокруг их ног, и Джон ровно дышал, и всё это было так похоже на — как же там говорят? ах, да — так сильно похоже на  _обнимашки_ , что Шерлок подумал, нет более подходящего выражения, чтобы описать происходящее. Он вспомнил, как наблюдал за Джоном, погрузившимся в глубокий посткоитальный сон, вспомнил, как положил голову на его руку и собирался через минутку разбудить Джона, а теперь очнулся здесь: проснувшись прижатым к Джону, словно они засыпали вместе каждый вечер всю жизнь, чего они определённо не делали.   
  
      Второе, что заметил Шерлок, - это что кто-то вторгся в их квартиру и смотрел матч «Арсенал — Вэст Хэм» по телевизору. Он выпутался из Джона, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить его, и завернулся в пуховое одеяло, брошенное на пол.  
  
— Знаешь, некоторые жильцы этой квартиры натренированы стрелять в незваных гостей без предупреждения.  
  
— И тебе доброе утро, Шерлок, — отозвался Майкрофт, не отрываясь от телевизора.   
  
Шерлок плюхнулся в своё кресло и уставился на брата.  
  
— Что тебе надо, Майкрофт.  
  
— Я что, не могу нанести дружеский визит утром в субботу?  
  
— Ты не совершал дружеских визитов со времён администрации Тэтчер, — ответил Шерлок. Было до скучного очевидно, зачем он явился: неважно, сколько жучков Шерлок выбрасывал из квартиры, всегда оставались ещё. Наверняка Майкрофт знал уже несколько недель. Остался только один вопрос: побежит ли он рассказывать мамуле, которая, бесспорно, пригласит их на ужин. Недопустимо.  
  
— Так не похоже на тебя — спать, — беспечно заметил Майкрофт. — Почти десять утра. Припозднился?   
  
      Шерлок сердито уставился в телевизор. Майкрофт пытался выдавить признание, что раздражало и было бесполезным, в конечном счёте. Когда Шерлоку было восемь, он целый месяц хранил мрачное молчание в присутствии Майкрофта. Он будет  _счастлив_  повторить это снова в тридцать восемь.   
  
— Какие планы на день? — продолжил Майкрофт. — Или ты просто собираешься бездельничать и ждать, пока проснётся Джон?  
  
Как по команде из коридора раздался голос Джона:  
  
— Шерлок?  
  
Майкрофт поднял брови.  
  
— О, заткнись, — огрызнулся Шерлок.  
  
— Я очень рад за тебя, — сказал Майкрофт. — Это действительно повод для праздника, дорогой брат.  
  
— Твоё тело никогда не найдут, — прошипел Шерлок, когда Джон появился в гостиной в одних трусах.   
  
— Эй, когда ты… — начал он, и перевёл взгляд с Шерлока, который потуже закутался в одеяло, на Майкрофта, который всё ещё улыбался так отвратительно, что Шерлок думал, его стошнит прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. — Эм. Я говорил с… ээ…   
  
— Не стоит лгать, Джон, — учтиво заметил Майкрофт. — Прошу прощения, что нарушил ваше утро.  
  
— Точно, — сказал Джон, поворачиваясь на пятках. — Я просто… да, я просто пойду. — Он развернулся и пошёл обратно в комнату Шерлока, хлопнул дверью, и, несомненно, попытался удавиться в простынях.  
  
Майкрофт встал.  
  
— Разумно ли с его стороны спать уже в твоей комнате? Возможно, вы слишком торопитесь.   
  
Шерлок стал так сильно сверлить Майкрофта взглядом, что у него разболелась голова.  
  
— Уровень твоей слежки одновременно и раздражает, и нарушает закон.  
  
Майкрофт улыбнулся и взял зонтик.  
  
— Антея передаёт свои поздравления.  
  
— Проваливай, Майкрофт, — приглушённо крикнул Джон из спальни. Майкрофт пересёк комнату и остановился в дверях.  
  
— Надеюсь, — произнёс он медленно, глядя на Шерлока так, будто никогда его раньше не видел, — вы знаете, что делаете.   
  
Шерлок захлопнул дверь за ним так сильно, что она чуть не слетела с петель.  


***

  
  
Одним прохладным октябрьским вечером Шерлок повернулся к Джону и спросил:  
  
— Хочешь выпить?  
  
— Что, как на свидании? — спросил Джон, а затем добавил, — В смысле, не то, чтобы я…  
  
— Нет, — ответил Шерлок, и Джон явно успокоился, что Шерлок отметил и решил обдумать позже. — Для дела. Приоденься, хочу кое с кем тебя познакомить.  
  
      Через час Шерлок и Джон сидели за столиком в углу, в пабе в Ноттинг Хилле, наблюдая за несовершеннолетними девушками и рослыми регбистами, которые соперничали друг с другом жалкими романтическими ухаживаниями в баре.   
  
— Кажусь себе старым здесь, — сказал Джон, потягивая пиво и чувствуя себя неуютно.  
  
— Не будь смешным, тебе ещё даже нет пятидесяти, — отмахнулся Шерлок, разглядывая толпу и надеясь, что информация от его сети бездомных окупит сотню, которую он заплатил.  
  
— Мне сорок два, ты засранец, — ответил Джон. — Хотя, эти девушки… — Он попытался и не смог не вылупиться на двадцатилетку, прошедшую мимо их столика, в излишне коротком платье, выставлявшем напоказ силиконовую грудь.   
  
Шерлок изогнул брови.  
  
— Очаровательны.  
  
Джон прочистил горло.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда зачем мы здесь? Очевидно, не ради наслаждения видами.  
  
— Одна из постоянных посетительниц — двадцативосьмилетняя женщина по имени Клэр Доусон. Она работает няней с проживанием и домработницей у Стивена Милфорда, владельца сейфа, который был, предположительно, ограблен в прошлом месяце. Мисс Доусон заявила, что не покидала дом тем вечером, так как ей было поручено оставаться дома всю ночь, но моя сеть бездомных наблюдала за ней три недели и определила, что она регулярно уходит из здания около одиннадцати вечера, когда её нанимателей нет дома.  
  
— Так, что она, должно быть, соврала, что была дома тем вечером, — заключил Джон.  
  
— И более того, она, должно быть, соучастница преступления, — сказал Шерлок. — Этот паб — среда обитания богатых и влиятельных мужчин постарше и молодых женщин, которым нравится такой тип.  
  
Джон сделал огромный глоток пива.  
  
— Думаешь, она познакомилась здесь с кем-то, кто использовал её, чтобы пробраться в дом Милфорда?  
  
— Возможно, — ответил Шерлок.  
  
— Ну, а мы здесь зачем? — спросил Джон.  
  
Шерлок пододвинул свой нетронутый мартини к Джону.  
  
— О, нет, ты не станешь, — запротестовал Джон. — Нет, абсолютно нет. Шерлок, я не собираюсь прикидываться каким-то  _сладким папочкой_ , чтобы допросить свидетельницу.   
  
  
— Ты идеально подходишь под описание, — заверил Шерлок. — Видный, но в возрасте, умный, с намечающимся жирком на талии…  
  
— Так, всё, хватит, — перебил его Джон, громко ставя пиво на стол. — И почему ты не можешь сделать это сам?  
  
— Я недостаточно старый, — прямо ответил Шерлок.  
  
— Ты  _на четыре года моложе_  … забудь, дай сюда, — сказал Джон, схватив мартини. — Ты будешь мне должен.  
  
Шерлок наклонился к уху Джона.  
  
— Когда будем дома, я привяжу тебя к кровати и буду скакать на тебе до тех пор, пока ты не перестанешь соображать.  
  
Джон прочистил горло.  
  
— Что ж, хорошо. Где она?   
  
  
Шерлок кивнул вперёд на светловолосую женщину в кабинке в другом конце паба.  
  
— Заставь заговорить её о работодателе. Если она клюнет, намекни, что заплатишь кучу денег, если она проведёт тебя в дом. И постарайся не сорвать операцию.   
  
      Джон расправил плечи, натянул довольно нервозную улыбку, и отправился на разговор с Клэр Доусон. Шерлок наблюдал за ним, подумав о солдате, отправляющемся на поле боя, едва сдержав глупую ухмылку. Под предлогом, что он подошёл к стойке за ещё одним напитком, Шерлок встал поближе к столику мисс Доусон так, чтобы было слышно.  
  
— … часто бываете здесь? — сказал Джон. Фу, как убого.   
  
— Время от времени, — застенчиво ответила Клэр. Что было полным враньём, источники Шерлока подтвердили, что она приходит сюда как минимум трижды в неделю. — Я живу вниз по улице.  
  
— О, неужели? — произнёс Джон. — Это, ну знаете, выдающийся район.  
  
— Так и есть, не правда ли? — согласилась Клэр. Её смех был звонким и поддельным. — Хотя мне не по карману. Я работаю няней у политика, который тут живёт.  
  
— Мило, — сказал Джон. Он звучал слегка потрясённо, из-за того, что всё легко само шло в руки. — Это очень, ээ… очень интересно. Он не возражает, что вы выходите пропустить стаканчик иногда?  
  
— О, у нас с ним соглашение, — поделилась Клэр, и снова резко рассмеялась. — Мы храним секреты друг друга, знаете, как это бывает.  
  
Теперь рассмеялся Джон.  
  
— У тебя много секретов, милашка?  
  
      Шерлок еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Он обернулся: Джон заправлял локон Клэр за ухо, а она улыбалась ему с невинными глазами, мартини было забыто на столе.  
  
— Лишь несколько, — ответила она, её губы раскрылись, когда Джон неосознанно наклонился вперёд на барном стуле. — Хотите услышать о них?  
  
— Мм, да — ответил Джон. — Думаю, хочу.  
  
      Так, ну всё, достаточно — Шерлок повернулся и встал между Клэр Доусон и дверью, преграждая ей путь и нависая над ней.  
  
— Один из них заключается в том, что Стивен Милфорд попросил вас выйти из дома вечером двадцать первого сентября, а затем попросил солгать полиции об этом? — выпалил Шерлок.  
  
Глаза Клэр расширились.  
  
— Как вы… что вам…  
  
— Это и был твой план? Я не знал, что это и был план, — проворчал Джон, отпивая своё пиво.  
  
— Так он просил вас уйти тем вечером? — повторил Шерлок. — Ну же, мисс Доусон, вы можете или рассказать мне, или я привлеку вас за препятствие правосудию, о, или, скажем, за тайный сговор?  
  
— Ты — Шерлок Холмс, — еле-еле проговорила Клэр, её лицо озарилось пониманием. — Ох, ебать.  
  
— Это не обязательно, — сказал Шерлок. — Так что, вы предпочитаете поговорить здесь или в присутствии офицера полиции?  
  
— Слушайте, я не знала, что там, что-то произошло, — отозвалась Клэр. — Он сказал мне, чтобы я исчезла на ночь, а когда я вернулась утром, в спальне был беспорядок. Он сказал вызвать полицию и рассказать им, что я была здесь всю ночь, но ничего не слышала, а он обо всём позаботиться. Это всё что я знаю, понятно? Нет никакого тайного сговора, это не так.  
  
— Я бы не был столь уверен, — возразил Шерлок. — Но, в любом случае, не думаю, что няня его детей и изредка любовница знала бы больше.  
  
Клэр плотно сжала губы.  
  
— Пошёл ты на хер. — Она схватила сумочку со спинки стула и повернулась к Джону. — И ты. Козёл. — С этими словами она бросилась из паба, её светлые волосы рассекали воздух на лету.  
  
Шерлок повернулся к Джону.  
  
— Это было ужасно.  _У тебя много секретов, милашка?_  Честно, ты когда-нибудь был успешен среди женщин, или все твои предыдущие романтические отношения случались по недоразумению?  
  
— Ну, это же ты втянул меня во всю эту историю! — ответил Джон. — И вообще, я пытался поговорить с ней о Милфорде, а не затащить в постель.  
  
— Ты и с этим так себе справился, — подытожил Шерлок.  
  
Джон откинул голову и допил остатки пива.  
  
— Не важно, ты всегда вмешиваешься, — заметил он кисло.  
  
— Ну, разве я мог позволить тебе притащить её домой? — спросил Шерлок.  
  
— Я слышу ревность? В любом случае, это сработало, — сказал Джон, когда они вышли из шумного, душного паба. — Разве мы не получили, что нам нужно? Её не было дома, и, более того, Милфорд знал об этом!  
  
— Больше похоже, что он сам всё спланировал, — задумчиво произнёс Шерлок. — Что значит, весь взлом был подставой.   
  
— Но зачем? — удивился Джон. — Зачем Милфорду притворяться, что кто-то пробрался в его дом?  
  
— Ни малейшего представления, — ответил Шерлок. Он поднял руку, чтобы поймать такси. — Пойдём домой, ладно? Ты неплохо выступил, если не превосходно, и, насколько я помню, я обещал тебе обстоятельный трах.  
  
— Твоя правда, — согласился Джон.   


***

  
  
      Весь следующий день они провели в спальне. Джон хотел пойти в магазин, а Шерлок был в середине важного эксперимента с тараканами, он поклялся Джону, что  _не_  держал их в шкафчике, но потом Шерлок ворвался в ванную, когда Джон принимал душ, и рассказал Джону, как прочитал в интернете, что кондиционер можно использовать как смазку, и они слегка отвлеклись. Уже почти спустились сумерки, а они лежали голые в постели, пот высыхал на их коже, а несколько полотенец валялись на полу, и Джон думал так усиленно, что Шерлок почти слышал его мысли. Размышления Джона, пока они были в постели, выводили Шерлока из себя. Он взял телефон и продолжил разговор с Лестрейдом по смс, который он начал перед тем, как отвлёкся днём.  
  
— Почему ты делаешь это? — сказал Джон Шерлоку на ухо.  
  
— Переписываюсь? — спросил Шерлок, не отрываясь от телефона. — Потому что Лестрейд нашёл тело на Слоне-и-Замке*, без больших пальцев на ногах, и без других очевидных причин смерти.   
  
— Это невозможно, он бы истекал кровью  _несколько дней_ … нет, я имею в виду не это, — сказал Джон. — Я имел в виду  _это_. — Он провёл ладонью по рёбрам Шерлока, спускаясь к его бедру.  
  
      Пальцы Шерлока замерли над клавишами на половине злобного сообщения о склонности полиции терять отделённые конечности. Рука Джона была тёплой, и Шерлок задумался обо всех вещах, которые он мог сказать: потому, что это было весело. Потому, что Джон хотел этого. Потому, что раньше он не занимался этим, и это оказалось неразумным отказом от значимой информации.  
  
      Он задумался, как бы ответили обычные люди:  _«потому, что ты мне нравишься»_. Катастрофически неподходяще. Ему не  _нравился_  Джон. Шерлоку вообще ничего не  _нравилось_. Он неохотно делал многие вещи, терпел некоторые, и нуждался в других. Джон был чем-то иным, чем-то  _за пределами_  всего остального.   
  
— Дело в том, — продолжил Джон после тишины, длящейся слишком долго даже для него, — я начинаю беспокоиться, что ты занимаешься этим, потому что думаешь, что я уйду, если ты перестанешь.  
  
— Не говори глупостей, — ответил Шерлок, потому что это было оскорбительно, противоречило здравому смыслу, и, хоть и было близко к правде, упускало главную суть. Он не беспокоился, что Джон снова уйдёт, он был совершенно точно уверен, что Джон  _уйдёт_ , рано или поздно, независимо от того будет ли он сосать его член каждый день до конца их жизней или нет. Всё было как раз наоборот: однажды он осознал, что значит  _хотеть_  Джона, когда-то Джон стал частью вселенной Шерлока, в которой всё оставалось на местах в те дни, когда вокруг всё рушилось, и он хотел  _всего_  Джона, на весь период времени, что он будет рядом.  
  
— Я  _не уйду_ , вот в чём дело, — сказал Джон. — Тебе не нужно заниматься этим, лишь для того, чтобы я остался.  
  
Шерлок провёл языком по зубам.  
  
— Всё происходит не по этой причине.  
  
После краткого затишья Джон сказал:  
  
— Хорошо. Просто убедился. — Он поцеловал Шерлока в затылок, лёгким прикосновением губ, и Шерлок закрыл глаза, и увидел крапчатую темноту за веками, и слушал дыхание Джона, прямо над ухом, пока оно не выровнялось. 

***

— Что ты будешь делать, когда загадка исчезнет?  
  
      Шерлок не отвёл глаз от папок, которые ему вручил Майкрофт. Честное слово, Британское правительство было таким скучным; неужели они не могли провести хотя бы десятилетие, чтобы не нанять кого-то, кто очевидно шпион?  
  
— Получу ещё одну, полагаю, — сказал Шерлок. — Ты говоришь мне, что в МИ-5 никто не понимал, что кто-то делает фотокопии их личных дел? Они даже не отследили, кто использует чёртов ксерокс?  
  
— Ты будешь удивлён, насколько они слабы, когда дело доходит до канцелярских принадлежностей, — сказал Майкрофт. — И я говорю не о деле. Я говорю о Джоне.   
  
Шерлок изогнул бровь.  
  
— Мы что опять обсуждаем мою личную жизнь? Я думал это незаконно с начала девяностых.  
  
— Ты явно не задумываешься о последствиях своего продолжающегося заблуждения, — сказал Майкрофт, тоном, которым обычно говорил с лавочниками и их отцом. — Люди ужасно скучны, Шерлок, ты говорил это всю свою жизнь. Что ты будешь делать, когда он неизбежно наскучит тебе?   
  
      Шерлок перевернул страницу.  _«Некоторые документы были в распоряжении премьер-министра за несколько дней до того, как они просочились в «Сан»_ , — прочитал он, прежде чем пролистать дальше… ох, а здесь занимательно —  _вторая_ утечка всего две недели спустя: личное расписание премьер-министра появилось в  _«Дэйли Мэйл»_. Кто-то разбрасывался государственными тайнами как конфетками.  
  
— Шерлок?  
  
— Я слышал тебя, — откликнулся Шерлок. — Я не собираюсь скучать. Не похоже, чтобы эти две утечки были связаны.  
  
— Они и не связаны, — согласился Майкрофт. — И ни одна из них не была особенно важной. Шерлок, ты впадаешь в скуку от  _всего_. Эксперимент с доктором Уотсоном — это хорошо и правильно сейчас, но ты понимаешь, что большинство людей предпочитают оставаться с одним человеком всю оставшуюся жизнь?  
  
— Не вижу ни одной причины, по которой я и Джон должны разойтись, — сказал Шерлок. — Ты рассматривал возможность, что премьер-министр сам сливал информацию?  
  
— У него есть алиби, — ответил Майкрофт. — Так, ты говоришь, что неважно насколько скучен Джон, не важно, что он попросит у тебя, ты с радостью предоставишь ему это?  
  
Шерлок изогнул бровь.  
  
— Полагаю, Чарльз Огастес Магнуссен сказал бы, что я доказал свою верность.  
  
— Да, но совершить убийство ради кого-то намного проще, чем мириться с этим человеком каждый день, — возразил Майкрофт. — Хотя, я полагаю, если он до сих пор не задушил тебя во сне, у тебя есть шанс.  
  
— Буду считать это официальным благословением, — ответил Шерлок, вставая и собирая папки со стола Майкрофта. — Ты уже закончил?  
  
Майкрофт вздёрнул бровь и откинулся назад.  
  
— Мои люди полагают, что обе утечки произошли из одного источника. Я ожидаю, что ты поставишь поимку преступника превыше всего.  
  
— Конечно, ведь я слишком занят своим  _продолжающимся заблуждением_ , чтобы доверить мне столь важное дело?  
  
— Полагаю, мы увидим, не так ли? — спросил Майкрофт. — И, Шерлок?   
  
Шерлок остановился в дверях, стиснув зубы.  
  
— Будь осторожен, — добавил Майкрофт, и Шерлок стремительно вышел.   


***

  
  
— Эй, — прошептал Джон. — Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?  
  
Шерлок был полностью уверен.  _Почти_  полностью. В основном полностью уверен.  
  
— Да, — ответил он. — Ты готов?  
  
Джон глубоко вдохнул.  
  
— Как и всегда.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, затем поднял руку, подав сигнал двоим из его сети бездомных, околачивающимся неподалёку от Даунинг стрит, 10.  
  
— Эй! — крикнул один из них. — Прочь с дороги! — Он театрально толкнул другого мужчину.  
  
— Ты что вытворяешь? — завопил второй мужчина, немного громковато, по мнению Шерлока, но это сработало: охранники стали озираться в замешательстве, выйдя из своего конец-смены-ступора, чтобы обратить внимание на эту суматоху.  
  
— Офицер! — позвал первый мужчина, махнув охраннику у ближайших ворот, которые вели к боковой двери. — Эй, я думаю, у него нож!  
  
      Охранник, до сих пор лениво прислонявшийся к забору, сдвинулся с места и неторопливо направился к заварушке, а Шерлок воспользовался возможностью, чтобы быстро взломать замок и открыть ворота, направляясь к служебному входу. Когда Джон поспешил за ним, он достал ключ-карту из кармана.  
  
— Где ты её взял?  
  
— Со стола Майкрофта, — сказал Шерлок, вводя шестизначный код — день рождения Шерлока, ей-богу, а говорят, что это Шерлок сентиментальный — дверь распахнулась.  
  
Крики за воротами достигли крайней степени, когда Шерлок провёл Джона через проём.  
  
      Дверь тихо закрылась за ними, и они оказались в застеленной коврами прихожей, их глаза привыкали к темноте. Стояла тишина, было немного за полночь, и здание словно вымерло.  
  
— Ты уверен, что премьер-министра нет дома? — прошептал Джон, когда они прокрались в тёмную прихожую. Десятисекундная неисправность в видеонаблюдении на этом этаже, которую подстроил Шерлок, не продлится долго. На худой конец, Майкрофт запустит вирус в программное обеспечение на десять минут.  
  
— Не будь смешон, — ответил Шерлок, считая дверные проёмы, пока они проходили мимо них. — Если бы он был здесь, нас бы уже пристрелили.  
  
— Мило, — сказал Джон. — Если нас застрелят, ты ничего не получишь сегодня ночью, ты меня понял?  
  
— Не разыгрывай драму, — пренебрежительно произнёс Шерлок. — Мы выжили после того, как в нас стреляли. И вот мы здесь, — он опустился на колени и вскрыл замок, пока Джон нервно озирался и бормотал что-то вроде «хорош в постели, но не может так стоить». Шерлок сдержал улыбку и открыл дверь в кабинет Стивена Милфорда.  
  
— А что мы вообще ищем? — спросил Джон, когда Шерлок начал открывать ящики письменного стола. — «Что-нибудь подозрительное» — не особо полезное описание.  
  
— Милфорд устроил взлом в своей квартире по какой-то причине, — ответил Шерлок. — Или как часть значительно более серьёзного преступления, или с целью создать прикрытие для исчезновения того, что он украл.  
  
— Но как мы поймём, что нашли это? — прошипел Джон, роясь на книжных полках. — И зачем ему прятать это здесь, в своём собственном кабинете?  
  
— Он считает, что всё идёт по плану, — ответил Шерлок. — Нет причин думать, что кто-то станет искать. Что ж, немного неподходяще для работы, что скажешь?  
  
      Джон заглянул в ящик стола, который Шерлок только что вскрыл. В нём было полно наручников, зажимы для сосков, кляпы и несколько других штуковин, которые Шерлок видел только в самой экстремальной порнографии, которую он смотрел.  
  
— Что… ох, — Джон тихо рассмеялся. — Наше правительство за работой.  
  
— Действительно, — отозвался Шерлок, роясь во всём рукой в латексной перчатке. — По какой причине Милфорд хранит такое в своём кабинете?  
  
— Может ему нравится риск быть пойманным? — предположил Джона. — Могу его понять.  
  
Шерлок закрыл ящик и поднял бровь.  
  
— Можешь?  
  
Джон покраснел.  
  
— Не сейчас, — ответил он, открывая шкаф и пролистывая папки в нём. — Клянусь, ты иногда хуже подростка…  
  
Телефон Шерлока зажужжал, и он мрачно посмотрел на экран.   
  
— Семь минут, — огрызнулся он. — Это всё, что ты мог дать мне? Я ожидал десять.  
  
— Изначально я планировал пять, — ответил Майкрофт спокойно. — Считай это подарком на Рождество. Я уже предупредил охрану. Предлагаю вам покинуть помещение.  
  
Шерлок кивнул в сторону двери, и Джон захлопнул шкаф, побледнев.  
  
— Сколько у нас есть? — спросил Шерлок, бросившись к выходу, за ним последовали тяжёлые шаги Джона.  
  
— Тридцать секунд, — сказал Майкрофт.  
  
— Ебать, — выдохнул Шерлок, убрав телефон в карман.  
  
— Ебать? — переспросил Джон. — Ебать  _что_ , звучит не очень хорошо, Шерлок…  
  
— Заткнись и двигай дальше, — бросил Шерлок. Они потянули дверь, и Шерлок ввёл код. — Когда мы окажемся на улице, ты отправишься в парк. Я пойду вниз по Уайтхолл, и мы встретимся на Трафальгарской площади через пятнадцать минут.   
  
— Не думаю, что нам стоит разделяться, почему бы нам…  
  
— Кто объяснит миссис Хадсон, почему нас  _обои_ х арестовали за взлом на Даунинг Стрит? Давай, — сказал Шерлок, толчком открыв дверь и выпихивая Джона в неё точно в тот миг, когда охранник выбежал из-за угла с тазером в руке.  
  
      Джон, благослови его солдатское чутьё, побежал на полной скорости в сторону парка Сент-Джеймс. Шерлок прыгнул в кусты и тяжко приземлился на тротуар, едва успев встать на ноги, прежде чем побежал к Уайтхолл. Он слышал крики охраны у ворот и включившуюся в доме сигнализацию, и поклялся найти необычайно жестокий способ отомстить Майкрофту. Возможно, он мог бы подписать его на сервис знакомств в интернете.  
  
      Шерлок пробирался через переулки за ведомством Шотландии, прежде чем нашёл низкий забор, который перепрыгнул, порадовался, что оставил своё пальто дома, и оказался на Уайтхолл. Она была пустынной как никогда, и он сунул руки в карманы, достал вязаную шапочку, которую хранил в кармане, и прошествовал подчёркнуто большими шагами до Чаринг-Кросс. Он думал, что Джон блуждал по парку, а затем снова переключил внимание к своему обходному пути, который прокладывал вниз по реке и обратно. Он задумался, успел ли Джон убраться достаточно далеко от Даунинг Стрит, чтобы не попасть в поле зрение камер, которые, несомненно, установлены вокруг здания; задумался, отключались ли камеры вообще, и сколько охранников было вооружено.  
  
      Пока он добирался до Трафальгарской площади, ветер впивался в него тысячей ледяных иголок. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, он просматривал ярко освещённую площадь, наводнённую туристами, всё ещё фотографирующими рождественскую ель, выискивая очертания чёрной военной куртки…  
  
— О, слава богу.  
  
      Шерлок развернулся и оказался притянутым вниз за шею, тёплые губы накрыли его губы так быстро, что он не успел моргнуть, как всё закончилось, и Джон стоял здесь, перед ним, всё ещё не убирая руку с его шеи, а на его лице отражалась смесь ярости и облегчения.  
  
— Я был уверен, что тебя арестовали, — сказал Джон, направляясь в сторону дороги, и махнул такси. — Я был уверен, что… ты в порядке?  
  
— Очевидно, — отозвался Шерлок.   
  
— Я становлюсь слишком старым для такого, — сказал Джон, когда подъехало такси. Шерлок забрался внутрь, назвал адрес, а Джон захлопнул дверь.  
  
— Джон, — начал Шерлок.  
  
— Не сейчас, — отрезал Джон. Он положил ладонь Шерлоку на колено, заставляя его замолчать.   
  
Шерлок смотрел на его ногти: обкусанные, но чистые, крепко сжимающие ткань его брюк.  
  
— Знаешь, — сказал Джон, когда Шерлок закрыл за ним входную дверь двадцать минут спустя, — иногда я действительно хочу убить тебя.   
  
      Шерлок открыл рот, но прежде чем он вымолвил хоть слово, Джон сгрёб его в охапку. Джон поцеловал Шерлока, провёл руками вверх по спине, прислонился лбом к его лбу. Джон окружил его, придавил к стене, заполоняя каждую частичку пространства.  
  
— Обычно домашние убийства начинаются не так, — сказал Шерлок, и Джон рассмеялся.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что мы вломились на Даунинг Стрит, — пробормотал Джон.  
  
— Всё бывает в первый раз, — ответил Шерлок. Он запустил руку в волосы Джона, массируя кончиками пальцев его затылок.  
  
— И в последний. Ты безумец, — сказал Джон. — Как и я, судя по всему.  
  
      Шерлок подумал, что мог бы растаять под жаром его взгляда, чувство было похоже на покалывание под кожей. Его пульс подскочил, а в голове были тысячи дедукций, и когда он поцеловал Джона, они все угомонились, словно он слышал их сквозь толщу воды.   
  
— Мальчики, хотите чая? — спросила миссис Хадсон, и Джон отступил назад, его руки всё ещё сжимали рубашку Шерлока, но губы оказались, к сожалению, далеко.  
  
— Ээ, — начал Джон, глядя на Шерлока. — Мы… ээ…  
  
— Чем вы занимались на улице так поздно? Большое дело? — обратилась к ним миссис Хадсон. Она стояла в коридоре в халате, с чайником в руке, оставаясь равнодушной к виду её жильцов, пожирающих друг друга в прихожей посреди ночи.   
  
— Да, — ответил Шерлок. — Засекреченное. — Он взял Джона за запястье и поднялся по лестнице.  
  
— Думаю, мы обойдёмся без чая, спасибо, — крикнул Джон через плечо. — Спокойной ночи, миссис Хадсон.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, мальчики, — отозвалась она. — Приятных снов!  
  
Джон несколько легкомысленно хихикал, пока они пробирались в спальню к Шерлоку, скидывая обувь и шарфы.  
  
— Что ж, полагаю, мы спалились.  
  
— О, да брось, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Она считала, что мы трахаемся уже многие годы.  
  
— Похоже, она была не так уж неправа, как мы думали, — сказал Джон, его свитер присоединился к куче одежды на полу. Они забрались в кровать: руки стаскивали футболки, ноги переплелись. Джон стащил трусы Шерлока и поддразнивал его, как он частенько поступал, оставляя носки надетыми, а Шерлок возражал, что носки оставались напоследок, ведь есть  _система_ , и Джон шикал на него и щипал за внутреннюю сторону бедра.   
  
— Думаю, тебе стоит отказаться от дела, — сказал Джон. — У тебя нет ни малейшей идеи, что искать.  
  
— Значит, я продолжу искать, — сказал Шерлок, сжимая простыни до побелевших костяшек, когда дыхание Джона коснулось головки его члена.  
  
— Ты уже под колпаком у государства, — продолжил Джон. Он провёл языком по основанию члена Шерлока. — Есть люди, которые используют любое оправдание, чтобы избавиться от тебя, Шерлок, и ты практически вручил себя на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой.   
  
— Мы можем обсудить это позже? — спросил Шерлок голосом, который нисколько не был похож на скулёж. — Возможно, после того, как ты закончишь сосать мой член?   
  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока с другого конца кровати, с влажными губами, небрежно держа член Шерлока в руке.  
  
— Как только ты согласишься, что не собираешься выкинуть ещё что-нибудь глупое, чтобы решить это дело, я продолжу.  
  
— Ты манипулируешь мной, — Шерлок захлебнулся словами, когда Джон легко провёл ногтями вдоль его бедра. — Ты используешь секс как оружие.  
  
— Да, я такой, — согласился Джон. Он оставлял поцелуи, поднимаясь вверх по его бедру, рёбрам, шее, прежде чем сильно прикусить его мочку. — Мы достигли понимания?  
  
— Джон, — ответил Шерлока, и тогда Джон поцеловал его, и Шерлок задумался — все ли целуются также как Джон, так, словно каждое прикосновение губ было ответом на вопрос, который не был задан:  _«да»_ , и  _«конечно»_ , и  _«всегда»_.   
  
— Я испугался, — сказал Джон, обхватив рукой их обоих, прижимаясь губами к виску Шерлока. — Я думал, они поймали тебя, думал, что ты снова пропал.  
  
Шерлок выгнулся под рукой Джона, откинув голову назад, и выдохнул:  
  
— Я никогда не пропаду, ты идиот.  
  
      И Джон рассмеялся, и произнёс слова, которые не говорил раньше, те, что он точно не имел в виду, прошептал их в шею Шерлока, когда они оба покачивались вместе, и когда Шерлока смыло волной оргазма, успокоительной и ровной, он не произнёс их в ответ. 

 

***

 

 С Рождеством улицы заполонили туристы, убийства на почве страсти, улики, смытые дождём, время от времени насквозь промёрзшие тела. Действительно самое чудесное время года.  
  
— Ты иногда невероятно ужасающий, ты это знаешь? — сказал Джон в ответ.  
  
— Я говорил вслух? — спросил Шерлок с неподдельным удивлением.  
  
Джон принёс тост с сыром.  
  
— Ты ещё не готов идти?  
  
— Идти? — переспросил Шерлок. Он посмотрел на себя: пошитые на заказ брюки и одна из маек Джона. — Наверное. А куда мы идём?  
  
— Во имя всего… Шерлок, сегодня вечеринка. В Скотланд Ярде. Праздничная вечеринка, на которую мы договорились пойти? Мы обсуждали это как минимум три раза.  _Сегодня_.   
  
— Как скажешь, — ответил Шерлок. — Это значит, что мне нужно переодеться?  


***

  
  
— Скучно, — сказал Шерлок. — Почему мы опять здесь?  
  
— Потому что ты якобы работаешь на Скотланд Ярд, — ответил Джон. Он пил уже третий стакан глинтвейна, и Шерлок мог представить сладкий вкус его губ. — Ты же знаешь, что они теперь платят тебе?  
  
Шерлок открыл рот, затем закрыл.  
  
— Всё ещё нет причин, чтобы находиться здесь, если я не на работе.  
  
      Шерлок вытащил свой телефон и начал писать Лестрейду, который стоял в другом конце комнаты, одетый в неприглядный свитер и флиртующий с женщиной вдвое младше себя.  
  
— Это вечеринка, Шерлок, — сказал Джон, помахав кому-то рукой. — Неужели ты не можешь попытаться получить удовольствие?  
  
Шерлок изогнул бровь.  
  
Джон вздохнул.  
  
— Конечно, нет. Хорошо, хочешь что-нибудь продедуцировать? Вперёд. Здесь должен быть кто-то с чем-нибудь интересным.  
  
      Шерлок окинул комнату взглядом. Был мужчина, влюблённый в коллегу, пара, которая поссорилась по пути сюда, жена букмекера, проматывающая деньги фирмы: скука.  
  
— Да, — ответил он. — Есть. — Он наклонился к Джону на ухо, так близко, чтобы никто не мог услышать сквозь музыку, болтовню и фальшивый смех. — В комнате есть мужчина, который притворяется, что хочет быть здесь, но это не так. Он хочет быть дома, в постели, и чтобы ему сосали член.  
  
Джон подавился вином. Шерлок помолчал, затем наклонился так, что его губы почти касались уха Джона, и продолжил:  
  
— Он мог бы часами вести светские беседы, если понадобится, но всё это время он бы представлял, как его толстый член скользит вперёд и назад между губами. Особенно ему нравится, когда перед ним стоят на коленях. — Лицо Джона порозовело, а Шерлок принял самодовольный вид; он припас эту дедукцию для особого случая. — Ему нравится, когда перед ним стоят на коленях: до боли в горле, и чтобы слюна текла по подбородку. Ему нравится запускать пальцы в волосы, нравится дёргать их, лишь немного…  
  
— Господи боже, — прошипел Джон, переступая с ноги на ногу. — Шерлок…  
  
— … нравится напоминать, что он здесь главный, — продолжал Шерлок, его голос почти перешёл на шёпот. — К взаимному удовольствию. Он откинет голову назад и будет стонать, а его ноги задрожат, но он устоит, и будет сдерживаться пока не подойдёт слишком близко…   
  
— Честное слово, прекрати, — сказал Джон, скрестив руки на груди, а Шерлок шагнул к нему, спрятав от остальных.  
  
— … а затем он бы вытащил свой член, взял бы его в руку, пара движений, и он обкончал бы всё лицо, выстанывая имя, — коварно договорил Шерлок.  
  
— О, боже мой, — просипел Джон. — Ты опять смотрел порно? Потому что я никогда…  
  
— Это происходит во всех роликах, — сказал Шерлок пренебрежительно. — Должно быть, в этом что-то есть. Мне нужно больше данных.  
  
Джон сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.  
  
— Тебе нужно, чтобы я кончил на твоё лицо ради получения данных.  
  
— Очевидно, — сообщил Шерлок.  
  
Джон издал такой звук, как будто из шарика выпустили воздух.  
  
— Итак, Джон, я собираюсь пойти покурить, — сказал Шерлок громко. — Джон, пойдёшь со мной?  
  
— Да, — ответил Джон как в тумане. — Э, нет. Ты больше не куришь.  
  
— Весьма неудобно, — сказал Шерлок, и пошёл через толпу. Никто не заметил, как они ушли.  
  
Они проделали путь до пожарной лестницы, прежде чем Шерлок прижал Джона к стене и сжал его поверх брюк.  
  
— Ты настоящий паршивец, — сказал Джон, задыхаясь. — Мы на вечеринке, где полным-полно  _полицейских_. Ты знаешь, что нас могут арестовать?  
  
— Я бы посмотрел на это, — ответил Шерлок, опускаясь на колени. — Я работаю здесь, вообще-то. Просто будь тише.   
  
— Быть тихим, когда ты… о, боже, — выпалил Джон, когда Шерлок расстегнул его брюки и высвободил его член из трусов. — Нет, ты не можешь делать это здесь, что ты…  _Господи_ , — он застонал, когда Шерлок взял его в рот. — Шерлок,  _нет_.  
  
Шерлок отклонился и посмотрел на Джона большими невинными глазами.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я прекратил? — Он оглянулся, заглянул за угол и в вестибюль, где вечеринка набирала обороты. — Вокруг никого нет. Никто тебя не увидит. Они могут  _услышать_  тебя, если ты будешь таким же громким, как обычно…  
  
— Ебать, — выругался Джон, перебирая пальцами волосы Шерлока.  
  
— Возможно, чуть позже, — ответил Шерлок и заглотил член целиком. Джон запустил ладони в волосы Шерлока и издал стон, когда Шерлок провёл языком по члену от основания до головки, Шерлок плюнул в ладонь, для смазки, и его собственный член стал твердеть в брюках, когда Джон дёрнул его за кудряшки.  
  
— Это… так… неописуемо… неуместно, — хрипел Джон. — Я уже вижу заголовки:  _«Шерлок Холмс пойман за минетом с холостяком Уотсоном в главном управлении Скотланд Ярда»_ , — им придётся уволить тебя, а мысль, что это была твоя первая постоянная работа…  
  
— Ммм, — прогудел Шерлок. Он взял Джона так глубоко, как только мог: головка члена упёрлась в горло, — и провёл руками по бёдрам Джона, пройдясь ногтями по коже у основания его члена.   
  
— Шерлок… Господи, я в самом деле не могу… Я не собираюсь кончать тебе на лицо  _здесь_ …  
  
— Конечно, нет, — ответил Шерлок, отрываясь и быстро лаская Джона, подводя его к краю. — Это нелепо. Нет, ты сделаешь это завтра. — Он услышал пару каблуков стучащих вниз по коридору; он опустился на колени, его собственный член оттягивал брюки, и снова взял в рот, по подбородку стекала слюна.  
  
— Шерлок, я, ах, я собираюсь…  
  
— О, боже мой, — чуть слышно сказала Молли Хупер, когда Джон захрипел и кончил Шерлоку в горло. Шерлок глотал, пока Джон бился в конвульсиях.   
  
      Хмм. Он быстро прикинул несколько оправданий. Мог ли он убедить её, что она упала, ударилась головой, и ей всё привиделось? Нет, для этого потребуется настоящая травма головы; Джон не одобрит.  
  
— Эм, — сказал Джон. — Привет.  
  
Шерлок выпустил член Джона и аккуратно заправил его обратно в трусы.  
  
— Ты что-то хотела, Молли?  
  
— Э, вообще-то я ухожу, — ответила Молли. — Я вроде как случайно позвала Грега на свидание, так что я собиралась домой, но это гораздо  _более_  неловко, простите…  
  
— Нет, не стоит, — ответил Джон, неуклюже застёгивая молнию. — Это мы должны извиняться…  
  
— Нет, нет, ни в коем случае, — заверила Молли. — Это правда не  _проблема_ … В смысле, не то, чтобы мне  _понравилось_ …   
  
— Думаю, нам всем будет лучше сделать вид, что этого никогда не было, — вставил Шерлок. — Хорошего вечера, Молли.  
  
— Верно, — согласилась Молли, возвращаясь к двери. — И вам тоже.  
  
Дверь захлопнулась за ней, и звуки шагов скрылись в шуме вечеринки. Джон поправил полы рубашки. Шерлок прочистил горло.  
  
— Даже не  _вздумай_  смеяться, — сказал Джон.  
  
— И не мечтал, — ответил Шерлок.  


***

  
  
На следующий день, Шерлок заглянул Джону через плечо, когда тот листал свою почту.  
  
— О, боже, — сказал Джон. — Здесь письмо от Молли. — Эй, кыш, ты костлявый, — пробормотал он, сталкивая подбородок Шерлока с плеча и открывая почту. Шерлок бегло прочитал:  _«рада была повидаться, прости за окончание вечера, счастлива за вас обоих, правда счастлива, думала, ты говорил на прошлой неделе, что ни с кем не встречаешься?»_    
  
— Что ж, — сказал Джон, захлопывая ноутбук. — Рад, что она хотя бы не заявила на нас за непристойное поведение.  
  
Шерлок поджал губы и вернулся к своему микроскопу.  


***

  
  
— Ты должен прекратить расследование того небольшого вопроса, который мы обсуждали в прошлом месяце, — сказал Майкрофт.  
  
Шерлок скривился и нахмурился.  
  
— Предположительно несвязанные утечки? Что, твои безнадёжно неумелые госслужащие справились сами?  
  
— Ведётся внутреннее расследование, — ответил Майкрофт. — Это всё, что мне можно сказать.  
  
— Недостаточно, — сказал Шерлок. — Ты знаешь, что я близок.  
  
— Слишком близок, полагаю, — Майкрофт был рассеян. Шерлок подумал, что Антея делала ему маникюр.  
  
— Как я и подозревал. Кто-то высокопоставленный, кто-то, кого многие люди пытаются защитить. Многие, включая тебя.  
  
— Оставь это, Шерлок, — скомандовал Майкрофт. — Или я расскажу мамуле о происшествии на пожарной лестнице в Скотланд Ярде на прошлой неделе.  
  
— Меня тошнит от тебя, — прорычал Шерлок. В деле закрылась последняя лазейка: если Майкрофт использовал такие примитивные угрозы, он, несомненно, сделает дальнейшее расследование чрезвычайно затруднительным. Шерлок почувствовал, что этот день будет бесконечным.  
  
— И тебя с Рождеством, мой маленький брат, — ответил Майкрофт.  
  
— Хтотам? — промямлил Джон, перевернувшись и зарывшись лицом в волосы Шерлока.  
  
— Никто, — ответил Шерлок.  
  
— Передавай привет Джону, — добавил Майкрофт, и Шерлок швырнул телефон на прикроватную тумбочку.   
  
— Сегодня Рождество? — спросил Шерлок, глядя на зелёный свет будильника.  
  
— Ммм, — откликнулся Джон.  
  
— Я ничего не приготовил для тебя, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
— Я бы забеспокоился, если б ты приготовил, — ответил Джон. Он поцеловал Шерлока в плечо. — Спи дальше.  
  
Шерлок смотрел на часы, пока они не показали шесть утра, прежде чем вылез из кровати и переместился на диван. Это будет долгое Рождество.   


***

  
  
      Шерлок уставился в стену.  
      Он всматривался в стену на протяжении — шести, а может, семи часов. Стена начала всматриваться в ответ. Древесина затаила дыхание, обои обернули его кожу и придавили его к дивану. Он делал большие промежутки между вдохами, не выдерживая, только когда это становилось жизненно необходимо. Было чрезвычайно сложно сократить вдохи до одного, как Шерлок усвоил ещё в раннем возрасте. До сих пор. Возможно, необходим ещё один эксперимент.   
  
— … порядке?  
  
Звук раздался выстрелом в голове Шерлока, и он обернулся на виновника, сузив глаза.  
  
— Что?  
  
Джон поднял брови, стоя на пороге, с сумкой из магазина в руке.  
  
— Ты в порядке? Ты не сдвинулся с тех пор, как я утром уходил на работу.  
  
      Шерлок выплюнул с полдюжины дедукций о том, что Джон пообедал сэндвичем с беконом и о его ненужных закупках в «Теско», и снова уставился на стену.  
  
— Ясно, — сказал Джон. Раздалось шуршание пакетов, поставленных на пол, печенье отправилось в шкафчик, а молоко в холодильник. — Ты сегодня ел?  
  
Шерлок не ответил.  
  
— Вчера?  
  
Шерлок опустил голову на диванную подушку.  
  
— Мне не нужна  _еда_ , Джон. Мне нужна  _работа_.   
  
Джон вздохнул.  
  
— Лестрейд скоро выйдет из отпуска, и у тебя будет много работы, я уверен.  
  
— «Лестрейд», — передразнил Шерлок. — С его ограблениями и похищениями детей вторым родителем, и, очевидно, с легко-найти-сквозными-ранениями.  _Скука_. Мне нужно что-нибудь  _интересное_.   
  
      Он уцепился за блуждающую мысль, которая пыталась ускользнуть — мысль, что подставной взлом у Милфорда был интересным, но поскольку Джон  _запретил_  ему расследовать это дело, всё не имело значения.  
  
— Праздники, — сказал Джон. — Разве мы не можем позволить людям пожить пару дней?  
  
— Нет, если это значит, что мои мозги стухнут.  
  
— Ага, вот чем ты занимаешься? Мне такое не нравится, — сказал Джон. — Будешь фасоль с тостами?  
  
Шерлок притянул ноги к груди и обратил своё внимание на стену.  
  
— Ясно, — сказал Джон.  
  
      Он шатался по кухне ещё какое-то время, надоедливо хрустел своим ужином, делал чай и в целом раздражал. Шерлок ощутил, как тонет в пучине собственного разума, в бесцветной иллюзии, в которой исчезал, когда не было работы.  
  
— … слышишь меня?  
  
Шерлок моргнул. Джон заглядывал ему в глаза.  
  
— Понятно, — сказал Джон, выключая телевизор. — Ты не слышал ни слова. Я собираюсь в кровать.  
  
— О, — ответил Шерлок.  
  
      Джон подошёл к двери, затем, кажется, передумал. Он повернулся на пятках, зашёл обратно в комнату, наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока, один раз, крепко, в губы.  
  
— Приходи спать скорее, ладно? — прошептал он, а затем ушёл, а Шерлок смотрел ему вслед в недоумении и раздражёнии, всё ещё задыхавшись под весом всего, чего он не сделал.  
  
Он пролежал на диване всю ночь без сна.   


***

  
  
— Вы двое поссорились, да?  
  
      Шерлок продолжал смотреть на отрубленное ухо мертвеца. Его отрезали незадолго до смерти, кровь только начала сворачиваться, когда началось трупное окоченение. Тактика запугивания? Часть ритуального убийства?  
  
— Ты и Джон, то есть, — сказала Молли. — Всё потому, что ты… колючий.  
  
Шерлок поднял бровь.  
  
— Колючий?  
  
— Да, ну знаешь, — ответила Молли. — Какой ты иногда бываешь. Когда расстроен. А он не здесь, так что я подумала…  
  
— Джон не сопровождает меня везде, — сказал Шерлок. — Он… — Шерлок прервался. Джон уже ушёл, когда он проснулся, со спиной, затёкшей от дивана; к его руке была прилеплена записка «Сэндвичи в холодильнике». — Он работает.  
  
— Я понимаю, — ответила Молли. Она наблюдала, как он изучал ноги и запястья мужчины. Курильщик, правша, работал с химикатами. — Так значит вы не в ссоре?  
  
— Откуда мне знать? — раздражённо спросил Шерлок.   
  
— Ну, обычно, когда ты в ссоре со своим парнем, обе стороны в курсе, — произнесла Молли, так словно это было очевидно.  
  
Шерлок уронил руку мужчины и выпрямился.  
  
— Джон не мой парень.  
  
Молли открыла рот.  
  
— Я… что? Я просто… Я думала… В смысле, я  _видела_ , ну, ты знаешь.  
  
— Мы не обсуждали терминологию.  
  
Лицо Молли озарилось пониманием.  
  
— У него страх перед обязательствами, да? Неудивительно.  
  
Разговор выводил Шерлока из себя.  
  
— О чём ты?  
  
— Да просто, — ответила Молли, внезапно усиленно заинтересовавшись папкой, — Ну, он был женат, потом был скандал из-за ребёнка, и всё кончилось довольно скверно, ведь так?  
  
— Можно сказать, — холодно произнёс Шерлок. Шерлок не переживал из-за развода и измены Мэри; Джон переживал за них обоих.  
  
— Ну, разве не будет сложно? — спросила Молли. — Доверять кому-то. Быть, ну знаешь, опять в отношениях.  
  
Шерлок сжал губы.  
  
— Он всё поймёт, — рассудила Молли, накрывая голову жертвы простынёй. — Хорошие парни понимают, я слышала. — Она сняла перчатки и бросила их в мусорку, затем проводила Шерлока до двери в морг. — Мне пора возвращаться к работе. Ты получил всё, что нужно?  
  
Шерлок похлопал по карману пальто, набитому обрезками ногтей.  
  
— Ценю твою заботу.  
  
— В любое время, — ответила Молли. Она улыбнулась одними губами и обхватила себя руками. — До скорой встречи, тогда.  
  
Она повернулась и направилась обратно в морг, дверь почти закрылась за ней, когда Шерлок неловко сказал:  
  
— Он поцеловал меня на ночь.  
  
— О, раз так, — ответила Молли через плечо, — полагаю, с вами всё будет в порядке.   


***

 

 Был снова вечер, дома было слишком жарко и слишком шумно, вода гремела в старых трубах, когда Джон принимал душ. Шерлок выбрался из гнезда из одеял, которое он соорудил для себя на диване и подошёл к окну. Он открыл его и впустил сквозняк в комнату, и жара улетучилась в темноту. Он постоял у окна немного, глубоко вдыхая, пока уходил спёртый воздух, бумаги шелестели на столе, а занавески трепетали на ветру.  
  
Всё ещё пахло сигаретами.  
  
Дерьмо.  
  
      Шерлок плюхнулся обратно на диван и подумал, что из химикатов, которые были у него на кухне, можно сделать отличный управляемый взрыв, так или иначе, он мог произвести достаточно тепла, чтобы разогреть вчерашнюю тайскую еду. Душ выключился. Прошло почти тридцать минут, и в прежние времена Шерлок мог бы сделать вывод, что Джон дрочил, но теперь он делал это, только когда Шерлока не было дома, и даже тогда не часто. Итак, долгий душ без дрочки: у Джона был плохой день на работе. Его купания были в основном рациональными, с мыслью о потреблении воды — пережиток долгих лет в пустыне, и достаточно было взгляда, чтобы понять: когда у него был плохой день, он хотел смыть его. Каким же буквальным был Джон, каким предсказуемым, каким…  
  
…скучным.  
  
Дверь в ванной открылась, и Джон прошёл по гостиной в спальню.  
  
— Не перемешивай мои трусы, — крикнул Шерлок. С тех пор как часть одежды Джона переехала к Шерлоку в шкаф, его одежда была в вечном беспорядке.   
  
      Джон пробормотал что-то вроде «к чёрту твои трусы», и захлопнул дверь спальни за собой. Шерлок сердито глянул. Это был один из тех дней, когда он задавался вопросом, почему решил бросить наркотики и найти соседа. «Это как-то связано с Майкрофтом», — подумал он.  
Шерлок пялился в потолок, когда Джон вернулся в гостиную и тяжело опустился в своё кресло. Он взял пульт и включил телевизор, там шёл футбольный матч «Челси — Саутгемптон», Джон не болел ни за одну из команд, однако положил пульт со вздохом.  
  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
— Ты собираешься готовить ужин?  
  
— Неа, — ответил Джон.  
  
— Чай, тогда?  
  
Джон смотрел телевизор с каменным лицом.  
  
— Ты сердишься на меня, — сказал Шерлок. — Ты разговаривал с миссис Хадсон?  
  
— Что ты сделал миссис Хадсон? — утомлённым голосом спросил Джон.   
  
— Ничего, — ответил Шерлок. — Я просто указал ей, что не нужно придумывать оправдания, почему её тостер сломался, очевидно, что она сожгла его, когда готовила тост, обкурившись посреди ночи.  
  
Джон закатил глаза.  
  
— Нет, я не разговаривал с миссис Хадсон. Но ты всё равно придурок.  
  
      Они сидели в неловкой тишине. Челси вели, Джон вздохнул ещё два раза. Несколько бесконечных минут растянулись между вздохами. Шерлок задумался, бывали ли у них разборки. Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы нормальные споры между ним и Джоном были настолько раздражающими.   
  
— Ты собираешься заказать еду на вынос? — наконец спросил Шерлок.  
  
— Разве ты не знаешь, как пользоваться телефоном? — огрызнулся Джон. — Сам закажи. — Он встал и тяжело зашагал в кухню.  
  
Шерлок уселся, наблюдая, как он наливает чайник.  
  
— Что-то не так?  
  
Джон фыркнул.  
  
— Неужели ты заметил?  
  
— Что ж, если я и сделал что-то, расстроившее тебя, я уже удалил это, — ответил Шерлок  
  
Джон грохнул кружку на стол.  
  
— Мир не вращается вокруг тебя, Шерлок.  
  
Спорное утверждение.  
  
— Если это не из-за меня, то из-за чего?  
  
Джон долго молчал. Вода закипела, и Джон занялся двумя кружками. Когда чай заварился, он сказал:  
  
— Это была маленькая девочка.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на него.  
  
— Она… её мать принесла девочку в кабинет на прошлой неделе с кашлем, — продолжил Джон, глядя на чай, а руки сжались в кулаки по бокам. — Я сказал ей, что это обычная простуда, отправил её домой и сказал вернуться через неделю. Она умерла прошлой ночью — пневмония, предположительно.  
  
Шерлок смотрел, как из кружек струился пар, параллельно столу.  
  
— Ей должно было исполниться два в следующем месяце, — добавил Джон бессмысленно, его голос охрип.   
  
— Серьёзные инфекции сложно отследить у детей, потому что они очень быстро развиваются, — сказал Шерлок. — На прошлой неделе, возможно, у неё и была лишь простуда.  
  
— Мне известно об этом, спасибо, — сообщил Джон. — Я врач.  
  
— И поэтому ты знаешь, что больные люди с чрезвычайным постоянством умирают, — ответил Шерлок. — Включая детей. Не вижу разницы.  
  
— Никакой, — сказал Джон, кладя две ложки сахара. — Никакой разницы.  
  
— Что ж, тогда, — начал Шерлок. — Зачем мы это обсуждаем? Это кажется нудным.  
  
Джон повернулся к Шерлоку с побледневшим от злости лицом.  
  
— Ты, блядь,  _издеваешься_  надо мной? Ты дулся почти неделю, потому что в последнее время недостаточно людей убили интересным способом, но я позволил ребёнку умереть прошлой ночью, и  _нудный_  — я.   
  
— Ты ожидаешь бессмысленных банальностей от меня? — спросил Шерлок. — Если хочешь чего-то конкретного, Джон, просто  _скажи_  мне.  
  
— Если я  _хочу_  чего-то? Господи, всё чего я хочу от тебя, что бы ты заботился о чём-нибудь кроме себя, хотя бы одну сраную секунду! — крикнул Джон.  
  
— Так поступают, когда у тебя есть… так ведут себя, когда ты с кем-то. Слушают, когда кому-то нужно выговориться, просто находятся рядом. А не говорят, о шансах детской смертности под их наблюдением.  
  
— Я никогда не утверждал, что буду профессиональной понимающей сиделкой, — ответил Шерлок. — Если тебе нужно, чтобы кто-то нянчился с тобой, может, тебе стоит выйти и найти себе девушку.  
  
Воцарилась тишина. Шерлок смотрел в камин, чувствуя жар от взгляда Джона, но отказывался смотреть на него.  
  
— Может, ты и прав, — сказал Джон. — Может, мне и стоит так сделать. — Раздался грохот, означающий, что Джон сунул ноги в ближайшие ботинки и вытряхнул ключи из жестянки. — Господи. Не стоило мне… почему я вообще думал, что тебе будет не всё равно?  
  
— Понятия не имею, — ответил Шерлок. — Ты должен был знать.  
  
— Да, должен был, — сказал Джон, а затем ушёл, тяжёло спускаясь по лестнице, дверь 221B громко захлопнулась за ним, а две чашки были забыты на кухне.   


***

  
  
— Ты курил здесь?  
  
      Шерлок подскочил, выронив телефон из руки. Было поздно, намного позднее, чем Джон должен был вернуться: время близилось к полночи, судя по шуму за окном.  
  
      Слишком активно празднующие Канун Нового Года запустили фейерверки в нескольких кварталах отсюда, вдалеке завывали сирены. Джон стоял на пороге. Он очевидно был в пабе: выпил две пинты, в одиночестве, его шея затекла оттого, что он смотрел телевизор над баром.  
  
— Мы всё ещё в ссоре?  
  
— Ага, — сказал Джон, кидая пальто на спинку своего кресла.  
  
— Но ты вернулся.  
  
— Я живу здесь, представляешь.   
  
Шерлок пожал плечами и поднял телефон.  
  
Джон покачал головой и сказал:  
  
— Знаешь, там снаружи фотограф? Полагаю, надеется поймать тебя за празднованием Нового Года.  
  
— Я видел, — отозвался Шерлок, прокручивая сообщения.  
  
— Попытался взять комментарий у меня, сказал, что Шерлока Холмса давненько не было видно. Твои поклонники скучают по тебе, — Джон мрачновато рассмеялся. — Просто чудо, что они не застукали нас… ну, ты знаешь. Полагаю, нам нужно быть готовым к такому.  
  
      Шерлок собирался сказать, что его никогда не заботило, что говорят таблоиды и не собирается начинать сейчас, но решил, что это не имеет значения.   
  
— Знаешь, — сказал Джон из кухни, где он ополаскивал нетронутые чашки чая. — Тебе стоит радоваться, что я не заинтересован в продаже твоих секретов таблоидам. Слышал, Джанин заработала кругленькую сумму, а это всё была ложь. Спорим, они заплатили бы бешеные деньги, чтобы узнать, что Шерлок Холмс любит быть отшлёпанным.  
  
Шерлок встал, кипа газет на дальнем конце дивана скатилась на пол.  
  
Джон поставил вымытые кружки.  
  
— О, успокойся, я бы не стал…  
  
— Заткнись, Джон. — Он схватил ноутбук Джона, быстро ввёл три поисковых запроса по очереди, затем захлопнул ноутбук. — Нам нужно увидеть Лестрейда.  
  
— Нам нужно увидеть его — сейчас? — уточнил Джон, но Шерлок уже не слушал, слишком занятый сортировкой деталей и прокручиванием вариантов, удивляясь, как он пропустил это, когда доказательства были прямо здесь, прямо под носом, а всё, что они делали, это  _шутили_  об этом. Шерлок скинул свой халат и зашнуровал туфли. — Уже середина ночи.  
  
— Да, — сказал он. — Сейчас.  
  
— Конечно, — пробормотал Джон, надевая пальто, которое он только что снял. — Это по делу Милфорда?  
  
Шерлок рассмеялся и обернул шарф вокруг шеи, одновременно спускаясь через две ступеньки по лестнице.   
  
— О, Джон. Ты понятия не имеешь.  
  
— Нет, не имею! — отозвался Джон сверху на лестнице.   


***

  
  
Лестрейд пил четвёртую кружку кофе, когда они прибыли в Скотланд Ярд.  
  
— Что всё это значит? — сказал он, когда Шерлок вошёл в его кабинет. — У меня нет ничего нового для тебя, я говорил тебе днём, сейчас праздники, Шерлок…  
  
— Это насчёт старого, — ответил Шерлок. Его телефон завибрировал в кармане. — Кое-что старое и упущенное, и очень, очень важное. Он начал строчить со скоростью света, его пальцы порхали над клавишами, когда перед ним озарился путь, вспышками подсвечивая ключевые улики, последняя из которых встала на своё место самым очевидным образом.  
  
— О чём это он? — Шерлок слышал, как Лестрейд обратился к Джону.  
  
— Без понятия, — ответил Джон. — Не проронил и слова в такси.  
  
— Ограбление, — сказал Шерлок, убирая телефон в карман, — сейфа Стивена Милфорда.  
  
Лестрейд моргнул.  
  
— Что, ты нашёл, кто украл не пойми что?  
  
— Никто ничего не крал, — объяснил Шерлок. — Это не было ограблением. Это была утечка.  
  
Лестрейд перевёл взгляд с Шерлока на Джона, затем обратно на Шерлока.  
  
— Ещё раз?  
  
— Стивен Милфорд один их главных советников министра, — ответил Шерлок. — У него есть постоянный доступ к секретной информации: личные дела и расписания, например. Как предполагается, ограниченная информация. — Он повернулся к Лестрейду. — Если бы ты был политическим противником премьер-министра и раскрыл бы чрезвычайно неприглядную тайну об одном из его главных советников, чтобы ты сделал?  
  
Лестрейд моргнул.  
  
— Продал бы её в  _«Сан»_?  
  
— Неверно, — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Джон?  
  
— Ээ, использовал бы для шантажа, да? — предположил Джон.  
  
— Очевидно, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
— Ты провёл слишком много времени рядом с ним, — прошептал Лестрейд Джону.  
  
— О, определённо, — согласился Джон.  
  
— Скандал вокруг одного политика будет греметь в газетах несколько недель, но как только он подаст в отставку, партия умоет руки, — говорил Шерлок. — Но если всплывёт, что член партии премьер-министра, один из его главных советников, сливал конфиденциальную информацию, что ж, этого вполне достаточно для вотума недоверия.  
  
— Так ты думаешь, что Милфорда шантажировали за утечку информации, — сказал Джон, нахмурившись. — Но как?  
  
— Эротическая асфиксия, — ответил Шерлок.  
  
— Ясно, я не понял, — проговорил Джон.  
  
      Шерлок повернул ноутбук Лестрейда к себе и открыл фотографию из файла за сентябрь, затем показал Джону и Лестрейду изображение наспех одетой женщины.  
  
— Ханна Тёрнер, тридцать один год. Коронер признал её смерть несчастным случаем: она умерла из-за удушения.  
  
— Верно, — сказал Лестрейд. — Ты сам сказал, что это был несчастный случай.  
  
— И весьма деликатный к тому же, — добавил Шерлок. — Кто-нибудь признался, вы когда-нибудь находили парня, который так поспешно бросил её?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Лестрейд, и поднялся с кресла. — Не показалось, что стоит преследовать его, правда, по сравнению с остальными происшествиями. Погоди, какое отношение она имеет к…  
  
— Согласно её личному делу, Ханна Тёрнер работала няней с проживанием у Стивена и Памелы Милфрод три года до того, как наняли Клэр Доусон два лета назад, — сказал Шерлок. И с учётом того, что мистер Милфорд имеет склонность спать с помощницей и хранить настоящий кладезь извращенской атрибутики в своём кабинете на Даунинг Стрит, 10, легко сделать вывод, что он состоял в сексуальных отношениях с миссис Тёрнер, и что он, по всей вероятности, был тем самым парнем, который присутствовал при её смерти. Легко сделать вывод, что кто-то шантажировал мистера Милфорда этим фактом, чтобы заставить сливать его конфиденциальную информацию из кабинета премьер-министра.  
  
— Так ты говоришь, его шантажировали женщиной, которую он не убивал? Он поставил под угрозу безопасность премьер-министра и миллионов граждан Британии, потому что оказался в  _неловком_  положении?   
  
— Люди совершают поступки и похуже, что сохранить свои секреты в тайне, — ответил Шерлок.  
  
— Так кто шантажировал его? — спросил Лестрейд.  
  
— Не знаю, — сказал Шерлок. — Скоро выясним.  
  
— Как? — спросил Джон.  
  
Шерлок похлопал по карману с телефоном.  
  
— Я связался с няней. Мы уже знаем, что ей нравятся взрослые влиятельные мужчины; как только я убедил её, что не собираюсь вовлекать её в заговор, было весьма просто уговорить её следить за работодателем и всеми подозрительными посетителями в его доме. Он попросил её этим утром освободить помещение на ночь.   
  
— Ты допускаешь возможность, что он попросил её уйти, потому что сеголня Канун Нового Года? — спросил Лестрейд. — И, в любом случае, мы не можем выдвинуться сейчас, все силы брошены на патрулирование. Меньше чем через час начнутся фейерверки.  
Шерлок выбежал из кабинета.  
  
— Мне плевать, как ты соберёшь всех офицеров вместе, просто сделай это. Стивен Милфорд собирается слить ещё одну государственную тайну.

 

***

 

— Что значит «нравятся влиятельные мужчины»? — проворчал Джон, когда их такси двинулось в сторону Холланд-Парк-авеню. — Она спит ещё и с тобой?  
  
      — Ну и кто теперь ревнует? — ответил Шерлок. — Я позволил ей думать, что открыт для более близких отношений, если она продолжит быть полезной для меня. — Он театрально вздохнул. — Если бы я только не был  _так_  занят работой. Остановитесь здесь, пожалуйста. Мы пройдём пешком остаток пути.  
  
      Пока Джон возился с кошельком, Шерлок получил знак из-за угла от бездомной из своей сети.  
  
      — Какие-нибудь необычные посетители? — спросил он.   
  
      — Один зашёл с парадной двери, двое других зашли с задней.  
  
      Шерлок бросил пятёрку в её стакан.  
  
      — Сюда едет полиция, если захочешь смыться.  
  
      — С Новым Годом, — воскликнула женщина, подбирая свои пожитки и направляясь вниз по улице.  
  
      — Так в чём же план? — спросил Джон, он бежал трусцой, чтобы поспевать за широкими шагами Шерлока, по дороге к дому Милфорда. — Мы не можем зайти прямо во входную дверь.  
  
      — Именно это мы и собираемся сделать, — сказал Шерлок. — Кроме того у Милфорда уже есть гости. Он и не заметит.  
  
      Они пробрались на крыльцо Милфорда и замерли перед дверью, в ночном воздухе виднелись облачка пара от их дыхания. Передние окна были тёмными, и Шерлок слышал, как работает телевизор в соседнем доме. Он последний раз взглянул на квартал: улица затихла, звуки машин приглушали деревья и высокие стены шикарного района.   
  
      — Итак, что думаешь, кто там внутри? — прошептал Джон, когда Шерлок достал отмычку.  
  
      — Возможно незначительный государственный чиновник, — ответил Шерлок, медленно поворачивая отмычку, пока не нашёл паз замка. — Боже, я надеюсь это Майкрофт. Ты застрелишь его для меня?  
  
      Джон фыркнул.  
  
      — Я не собираюсь стрелять в твоего брата.  
  
      — Почему ты вечно портишь мне всё веселье? — прошипел Шерлок, когда замок щёлкнул, открывшись. Джон замер, когда дверь медленно качнулась внутрь, его рука зарылась в кармане пальто. — Оставайся здесь.  
  
      — Что? Шерлок…  
  
      — Стой на стрёме, — прошептал Шерлок. — Если приедет кто-нибудь раньше Лестрейда, кричи. — Джон нахмурился, но повернулся спиной к двери, когда Шерлок полностью распахнул её и зашёл в прихожую. Горел свет в конце коридора, в кухне, и раздавалось эхо голосов. Шерлок пробрался внутрь, услышав, как Джон тихо закрыл дверь за ним.  
  
      — … кое-что интересное для вас, — говорил голос: Милфорд, без сомнений.  
  
      — То есть у тебя нет ничего, что было бы нельзя отследить до тебя, — ответил напыщенный и весьма скучающий голос.   
  
      — Ну, а разве не в этом заключался ваш план? По крайней мере сейчас.  
  
      — Ты знал, что мы придём сюда сегодня, — заговорил напыщенный голос. — Ты знал, что нам нужно. Пожалуйста, прекрати разыгрывать спектакль, я ужасно тороплюсь.  
  
      — Роберт, у меня ничего нет, — ответил Милфорд. Он был испуган, расстроен и возмущён. — Пожалуйста, дай мне ещё неделю.  
  
      — Я дал тебе достаточно времени, — сказал голос. — Ты испытываешь моё терпение. Неужели ты не понимаешь, как быстро я мог бы сокрушить тебя, Стивен? Твоя жена и дети отдыхают в Греции, так? Разве они не расстроятся, если приедут домой и обнаружат, что ты арестован за убийство своей любовницы?   
  
      — Он не убивал её, — проговорил Шерлок, выходя на свет.   
  
      Стивен Милфорд, бледный и взвинченный, шумно вздохнул и схватился за край стола, за которым сидел. Его шантажист, Роберт, мужчина повыше в безукоризненном костюме, стоял возле бара со стаканом бренди в руке.  
  
      — Простите? — произнёс высокий мужчина. Его ноздри яростно раздулись. Он явно не ожидал, что его представление прервут.  
  
      — На самом деле её никто не убивал, — ответил Шерлока. — Так что боюсь, вам не хватает ключевого элемента в вашей попытке шантажа мистера Милфорда.  
  
      Роберт перевёл взгляд с Шерлока на Милфорда и обратно и скривил губы.  
  
      — Вы знаете, кто я?  
  
      — Кто-то достаточно влиятельный, чтобы посылать других делать грязную работу, но достаточно безумный, чтобы хотеть делать это самостоятельно, — ответил Шерлок. — По всей вероятности, политик.   
  
      Мужчина презрительно поднял бровь. Шерлок задумался насколько этот момент подходящий, чтобы заметить, что тот опоздал со своими регулярными инъекциями ботокса.  
  
      — Стивен, ты нанял этого  _сыщика_ , чтобы он выполнял твои поручения? Крайне неблагоразумно. Едва ли стоит напоминать, что он не сможет вытащить тебя из этой каши, которую ты и заварил, — покровительственно выплюнул он.   
  
      — Действительно, то, что он оставил бывшую няню его детей на полу её спальни было трусливо, но я полагаю, что  _вы являетесь_  тем, кто использовал это, чтобы вымогать у него конфиденциальную информацию о премьер-министре.  
  
      — Как вы узнали о Ханне? — еле-еле проговорил Милфорд.   
  
      — Я тот, кто понял, что её смерть — несчастный случай, — ответил Шерлок. — Вы думали, что придёте к ней домой для ещё одного похотливого вечера вдали от семьи, вот только она умерла едва вы успели начать. Больше беспокоясь о своей карьере, чем об уважении к женщине, с которой вы были связаны годами, вы одели её в первую попавшуюся одежду и бросили, так чтобы её нашли через день. — Шерлок глянул на Милфорда, который застыл от ужаса. — Конечно, даже без убийства, скандала с мёртвой любовницей вполне достаточно, чтобы разрушить вашу карьеру. Вероятно, это не стоило измены. Какая жалость.  
  
      — Всё это занимательно, — вкрадчиво сказал Роберт, — но я в середине сделки, которая вас не касается, мистер Холмс. Вы покинете помещение?  
  
      — О, я бы предпочёл остаться и посмотреть, — ответил Шерлок.  
  
      Роберт поставил напиток.  
  
      — На самом деле, нет.   
  
      — Вы о мужчине в саду? С трудом верится, что он настолько хорош, чтобы застрелить меня через окно, — сказал Шерлок. Он наклонил голову, чтобы заглянуть в стеклянные двери, которые выходили в маленький садик за кухней. — Более того, он довольно неуклюже прячется в кустах прямо сейчас. Вам стоит нанять помощников получше, когда в следующий раз соберётесь шантажировать кого-нибудь. Если выпадет шанс.   
  
      — Ваш брат может и не боится давить авторитетом, мистер Холмс, но думаю, вы поймёте:  _ваши_  угрозы не возымели здесь особо эффекта, — произнёс Роберт. Он почти незаметно бросил взгляд за Шерлока в коридор, и Шерлок довольно сжал губы. Роберт явно был не из тех, кто оставляет после себя следы: его второй наёмник должен появиться в коридоре и взять Шерлока на мушку, когда тот бросится бежать к входной двери — прямо в распростёртые объятия Джона. Почти сразу прибудет Лестрейд с подкреплением. Всё, что требуется от Шерлока — это тянуть время.   
  
      — Что ж, полагаю, вы  _тот_ , кто разбирается в угрозах, — небрежно бросил Шерлок. Он слышал, как мужчина сзади него крался в коридоре, его шаги были возмутительно громкими для человека, который пытается не шуметь. — Если вы не использовали информацию для того, чтобы рассекретить данные, я должен быть впечатлён. Скольких людей из ближайшего окружения премьер-министра вы преследовали?  
  
      — В любой конкретный день? — ухмыльнулся Роберт. — Почти всех из них.  
  
      — Вы должны знать все виды удивительных тайн, — сказал Шерлок. — Расскажите, сколько сахара кладёт глава администрации в кофе?  
  
      Ухмылка Роберт угасла.  
  
      — Если вы считаете, что кто-нибудь поверит вам в то, что вы видели сегодня, — произнёс он, — вы жестоко ошибаетесь. Вы можете быть знаменитостью, мистер Холмс, но это не спасёт вас от какого-нибудь трагического  _несчастного случая_.   
  
      Холодный ствол пистолета упёрся Шерлоку прямо под правое ухо.   
  
      — А вот  _появилась_  угроза, которую я ожидал, — ответил Шерлок.  
  
      — Маркус, не проводишь ли мистера Холмса на улицу? — спросил Роберт. — Там ожидает машина.  
  
      Шерлок вздохнул. Признать поражение, потянуть время и подождать приезда Лестрейда: так просто.  
  
      — С другой стороны, — задумчиво добавил Роберт, — возможно, тебе лучше просто убить его.   
  
      Что ж. Вероятно, не  _слишком_  просто.  
  
      — Ты явно не настолько хороший источник, как мы надеялись, Стивен, — обратился Роберт к Милфорду. — Возможно, лучше будет покончить с этим. Ты возьмёшь вину за убийство мистера Холмса — он  _пробрался_  к тебе в дом, в конце концов, никто никогда не свяжет тебя с утечками. Это действительно выгодно для тебя, ты не согласен?   
  
      Милфорд вытаращил глаза: было ясно, что он только что понял, что имел дело с безумцем. Шерлок решал вопрос, стерпит ли мужчина с пистолетом, приставленным к его голове, удар локтем в солнечное сплетение или ярёмную впадину, просчитывал вероятность, что Роберт и сам был вооружён, планировал свой обратный маршрут до входной двери. Джон будет в ярости, если его опять подстрелят; они  _определённо_  будут в ссоре, если он выйдет из этого дела с пулевым ранением.  
  
      — Молчание — знак согласия, — сказал Роберт. — Маркус, ты не против?  
  
      — Стой на месте, — раздался голос Джона из коридора. — Брось оружие, или я стреляю.  
  
      — Джон, — начал Шерлок. — Мы же договорились, чтобы ты оставался снаружи.  
  
      — О, ради всего святого, — рассердился Джон, — не стоит благодарностей, что не дал застрелить тебя, сукин ты… — и в этот миг сзади появился третий мужчина, он ударил Джона рукоятью пистолета в висок.   


***

  
  
      После того, как Джон рухнул без сознания, всё произошло очень быстро.  
  
      Шерлок ударил своего захватчика локтем в живот и коленом в пах, затем топнул каблуком по его ладони, когда тот потянулся за пистолетом. Роберт выскочил в сад, оставив за собой открытые настежь стеклянные двери. Милфорд юркнул в смежный кабинет и спрятался за огромной оттоманкой в цветочек. Атаковавший Джона снова поднял оружие но, когда Шерлок замахнулся и вмазал ему по голове, свалился как мешок с костями.  
  
      Шерлок отобрал пистолет у первого наёмника и сосчитал патроны. Пять, — значит, Шерлок мог выпустить три в косяк и сделать вид, будто Джон выстрелил в проём прежде, чем начал палить по коленным чашечкам бандитов, этого хватит, чтобы не получить никаких обвинений. Прежде чем он открыл огонь, в дверь ворвался отряд полицейских.  
  
      — Ты опоздал! — крикнул Шерлок, когда за ними появился Лестрейд и упал на колени перед Джоном.  
  
      — Вызовите врача! — завопил Лестрейд, когда его люди повязали двоих преступников. — Шерлок, ты в порядке?  
  
      — Конечно, я в порядке, не глупи, — ответил Шерлок, чувствуя себя слегка не в себе, когда один из офицеров надел наручники на лежащего ничком мужчину, на котором Шерлок стоял. — Это…  
  
      — В здании пусто? — перебила Донован. — Холмс, ты меня слушаешь? Сколько их было?  
  
      — Был ещё третий, но он сбежал через заднюю дверь, — отозвался Шерлок. Он кивнул в сторону Милфорда, лежащего на полу собственной гостиной с руками за головой. — Этот подчиняется премьер-министру, поосторожней с ним.  
  
      Донован подняла бровь и последовала за полицейским, сопровождающим Милфорда за дверь. Повсюду полицейские кричали в рации, Шерлок слышал приглушённые крики с улицы. Лестрейд положил руку на плечо Джону, и Шерлок увидел, как из раны на его виске льётся кровь. Джон всё ещё не открывал глаза.  
  
      — Он дышит, — сказал Лестрейд, посмотрев на Шерлока, и тот удивился, зачем Грег говорит это,  _конечно_ , Джон дышит, это же Джон, он всегда дышит, он всегда  _будет_  дышать. Но потом кто-то оттолкнул Шерлока, и он понял, что это прибыли врачи, они проверили пульс и зрачки Джона, спросили, как долго он без сознания, а Лестрейд стоял плечом к плечу возле Шерлока, когда Джона осторожно погрузили на носилки.  
  
      — У меня его пистолет, — тихо проговорил Лестрейд. — Ему нужно получить лицензию, или мне придётся арестовать его в один прекрасный день.  
  
      — Учту, — ответил Шерлок, глядя на веки Джона, пока шёл за носилками к входной двери.  
  
      — Давай, тогда, — произнёс Лестрейд, когда медики подняли носилки с Джоном. — Залезай в скорую помощь.  
  
      — Что? — удивился Шерлок. — Нет, я поеду в твоей машине.  
  
      — Ты уверен? — спросил Лестрейд. — Если он очнётся…  
  
      — Шерлок?  
  
      Шерлок повернулся. Голос был тихим, болезненным и определённо принадлежал Джону. Шерлок оттолкнул последнего врача и забрался в скорую помощь.  
  
      — Я здесь, — он схватил запястье Джона. На заднем фоне Шерлок слышал слабые отзвуки фейерверков, взрывающихся в окрестностях.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — спросил Джон.  
  
      — Я в норме, — ответил Шерлок. — Прикладом ударили тебя.  
  
      Джон переплёл пальцы с Шерлоком.  
  
      — По крайней мере, с тобой всё хорошо, — произнёс он, и его глаза расфокусировались. Шерлок сильнее сжал его ладонь и потянул к губам, остановившись, когда костяшки Джона почти коснулись его губ; шум от врачей и ревущие сирены полицейских машин внезапно стали чётко слышными.  
  
      — Увидимся в больнице, — крикнул Лестрейд и захлопнул дверь скорой помощи.   


***

  
  
      — С ним всё будет в порядке, — сказал Лестрейд.  
  
      — Конечно будет, — Шерлок не отрывался от телевизора. Запись с высоким мужчиной, Робертом, которого выводили из собственного дома в наручниках стояла на повторе, внизу был заголовок печатными буквами:  _«Член оппозиционной партии арестован во время новогодней засады»_.  
  
      Лестрейд запустил руки в свои короткие волосы.  
  
      — Они перевели его в частную палату, но говорят, что он может отправиться домой после нескольких часов наблюдения. О, привет, Майкрофт.  
  
      — Здравствуйте, детектив-инспектор, — приветствовал Майкрофт. Шерлок громко вздохнул. — Шерлок, разве ты не должен быть у кровати Джона?  
  
      — Он будет без сознания, там я или нет, — отозвался Шерлок. — Ты знал, что Милфорд устроил утечку.  
  
      — Знал, — ответил Майкрофт.  
  
      Шерлок сжал пластиковую ручку больничного кресла.  
  
      — Так почему ты втянул меня в это дело, где чуть не убили Джона?  
  
      — Если ты помнишь, я  _забрал_  дело у тебя. — Майкрофт нарочито постучал зонтиком по полу. — Но изначально я привлёк тебя, потому что было предпочтительнее, чтобы открытие произошло за пределами моего кабинета.  
  
      — Политика. Скучно.   
  
      — И, чтобы быть честным до конца, — продолжил Майкрофт, — нам было любопытно  _почему_. Милфорд состоял в партии больше тридцати лет, у него не было видимой причины начать сливать государственные тайны.  
  
      — Секс, — ответил Шерлок, в двадцатый раз наблюдая, как лидер оппозиции садится на заднее сидение полицейской машины. — Это всегда секс.  
  
      — Ты эксперт в этом, — сказал Майкрофт. — Британское правительство выражает свою признательность тебе и доктору Уотсону.  
  
      — Как поразительно бесполезно, — произнёс Шерлок. — Хорошего дня, Майкрофт.  
  
      Майкрофт постучал зонтиком по плитке ещё раз.  
  
      — Перестань вести себя как капризный ребёнок и иди к нему, Шерлок.  
  
      — Не говори мне, что делать, — огрызнулся он.  
  
      Майкрофт вздохнул, кивнул Лестрейду и удалился по коридору.  
  
      — Не будь скучным, — сказал Шерлок, когда Лестрейд открыл рот.  
  
      Тот покачал головой.  
  
      — Я дам тебе знать, когда он очнётся, ладно?  
  
      Шерлок сжал губы и повернулся к телевизору. 

 

***

 

— О чём ты думал? — сказал Шерлок, когда зашёл в палату к Джону два часа спустя.  
  
      Джон удивлённо посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Чего?  
  
      Лестрейд, сидящий в кресле у кровати, закатил глаза.  
  
      — Я говорил тебе ждать снаружи. У меня всё было под контролем. Мне не хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы привести шантажиста прямо к входной двери, где ты бы легко задержал его. Вместо этого ты допустил прямое неподчинение и пошёл за мной внутрь…  
  
      —  _Неподчинение_? — ошарашено повторил Джон. — Под неподчинением ты имеешь в виду зайти внутрь, чтобы остановить того, кто приставил пистолет к твоей голове?  
  
      — Не было никакой опасности, если бы ты не появился, как в точности ты и сделал, — отмахнулся Шерлок.  
  
      — Что ж, прости меня, что решил не стоять не месте, когда тебя собирались пристрелить, — ответил Джон.  
  
      — Полагаю, ты прощён, — сказал Шерлок, сложив руки. — Если пообещаешь больше так не делать.  
  
      Джон открыл рот, затем закрыл.  
  
      — Клянусь богом, Шерлок, иногда я… забудь. Если ты закончил, можешь покинуть помещение. — Он отвернулся и уставился в окно, между бровей залегла складка. — Давай, иди.  
  
      Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
      — Я серьёзно, — добавил Джон, не глядя на него. — Выйди  _вон_ , Шерлок. Грег, ты не против?  
  
      — Нет, нет, — ответил Лестрейд, схватил Шерлока за рукав пальто и потянул за собой. Шерлок смотрел на профиль Джона, пока Лестрейд тащил его из больничной палаты, вниз по лестнице, через дверь и на улицу.  
  
      Наконец, Лестрейд отпустил его, когда они очутились на краю тротуара, а Шерлок поднял воротник пальто.   
  
      — Это было совершенно необязательно.  
  
      Лестрейд достал пачку сигарет.  
  
      — Необязательно было вести себя как полный мудак, когда он только-только очнулся после серьёзной травмы головы. Ещё никто на моей памяти не вёл себя так грубо у кровати больного. — Он протянул Шерлоку сигарету, и Шерлок выхватил её, пока тот не передумал. Лестрейд прикурил сначала Шерлоку, потом себе, и Шерлок сделал глубокую затяжку.   
  
      Лестрейд выпустил струю дыма.  
  
      — Как давно ты спишь с ним?  
  
      — Ты говорил с Молли. — Шерлок знал, что было ошибкой не убедить её в том, что это были галлюцинации.  
  
      — Молли знает? — удивился Лестрейд. — Как Молли знает, а я нет? Нет, никто ничего не говорил мне, я видел тебя в скорой помощи. Это было немного очевидно, приятель.  
  
      — Мило, — язвительно ответил Шерлок.  
  
      — Я не спрашиваю, как давно ты его любишь, потому, что уже знаю ответ, — продолжил Лестрейд. — Целую  _вечность_. Если тебе любопытно. Но я всегда думал, что Джон… что ж, не имеет значения, что я всегда думал.  
  
      Так и было, поэтому Шерлок промолчал.  
  
      Лестрейд глянул на него.  
  
      — Но, вообще-то, с чего всё  _началось_?  


***

  
  
      Всё началось с того, что Джон напился.  
  
      Что ж. Во всяком случае, Джон так бы и сказал. Он снова потерпел неудачу в пабе — «Третий раз на этой неделе», — крикнул Шерлок, когда Джон повесил своё пальто — и вихрем пронёсся по квартире: с диким видом заваривал некрепкий чай, хлопал дверцами шкафчиков и неистово чистил зубы.  
  
      — Ты нагоняешь скуку, — сказал Шерлок, когда Джон рухнул на диван и скрестил руки.  
  
      — Я не… — громко ответил Джон, затем глубоко вдохнул. — Я не сказал ни единого чёртова слова, Шерлок. Ты не можешь говорить мне, что я нагоняю скуку, если я  _молчу_.  
  
      — Молчание — скучно, — отозвался Шерлок. Он глянул на сжатые кулаки Джона, его вторые по красоте туфли, остывающий чай, забытый на столе. У Джона не было секса уже три месяца (учительница, отказала Джону на четвёртом свидании), и он расстался с Мэри почти девять месяцев назад.  
  
      ( — Если не будешь осторожен, — серьёзно сказал Майкрофт, когда они оба наблюдали, как Джон флиртует с медсестрой из терапии на вечеринке в честь его дня рождения месяц назад, — Всё повторится опять.  
  
      — Сгинь, — ответил Шерлок. — Тебя даже не приглашали).   
  
      — Как скажешь, — мрачно проговорил Джон.  
  
      — Четыре пива, — произнёс Шерлок, принюхиваясь. — Последнее куплено Лестрейдом, когда ты грозился уйти. И также порция хорошего виски, боже мой. Разве детективам инспекторам не платят больше в наши дни?  
  
      Взгляд Джона лишь потяжелел.  
  
      — В самом деле, в следующий раз ты должен просто сказать ему, что не хочешь тратить время впустую, — сказал Шерлок. — Всё равно каждый раз всё заканчивается тем, что ты дома и злишься.  
  
      — Ты к чему-то клонишь? — огрызнулся Джон. — Или просто сыплешь соль на раны?  
  
      — Ммм, вероятно, второе, — ответил Шерлок.  
  
      — Ты говёный друг. Самый ужасный.  
  
      — Так, что, хочешь тогда перепихнуться?  
  
      Джон продолжал пялиться в пустоту целых шесть секунд, пока не вытаращил глаза.  
  
      — Что, прости?   
  
      Шерлок вздохнул.  
  
      — Ты — хочешь — перепихнуться?  
  
      Джон открыл рот, затем снова закрыл.  
  
      — Что, ты имеешь в виду… с  _тобой_?   
  
      Шерлок сжал челюсти. Джон был достаточно пьян, чтобы они оба притворились утром, что ничего не было. Нет выхода, кроме как сказать прямо.  
  
      — Да, — твёрдо ответил Шерлок. — Со мной.  
  
      — Ээ, — отозвался Джон. Он почесал затылок. — Ты сейчас издеваешься?  
  
      — Нет, — проговорил Шерлок. — Я полностью серьёзен. Я открыт для договорённости.  
  
      Джон моргнул.  
  
      — Для… договорённости.  
  
      Шерлок нетерпеливо вздохнул.  
  
      — Не заставляй меня произносить по буквам, Джон. Это грубо.  
  
      — Погоди, ладно, дай мне убедиться, что я всё правильно понял, — ответил Джон. —  _Ты_  — Шерлок — это ты — хочешь перепихнуться —  _хочешь перепихнуться_  — со мной.   
  
      Шерлок обдумал его слова.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — И ты знаешь, что значит «перепихнуться».  
  
      — Пошёл ты, — ответил Шерлок.  
  
      — Просто проверил! — сказал Джон. — Господи. Хорошо. Это какой-то эксперимент?  
  
      — Нет, — отозвался Шерлок, затем поправился, — нечто вроде, — потому, что, в самом деле, разве не всё в жизни было экспериментом?  
  
      — Хорошо, — проговорил Джон. — Ладно. Хм… ты не делаешь это, не знаю, из жалости? Потому что обычно друзья выражают сочувствие не так, обычно…  
  
      — Если мы будем так долго обсуждать, думаю, я отзову предложение, — повысил голос Шерлок, поднимаясь и желая, чтоб его не хватил инсульт. — Ты очень пьян и неправильно понял шутку, постарайся не захлебнуться в собственной блевотине в нашей гостиной, желаю хорошего…  
  
      — Шерлок, — прервал его Джон, и Шерлок остановился, чувствуя, как земля уходит из-под ног — совершенно неприятное и незнакомое ощущение. — Стой. — Он посмотрел на Шерлока. — Ладно. Если ты собираешься пойти прямо сейчас и заснять всё, не знаю, и отдать Майкрофту в целях шантажа…  
  
      — Пожалуйста, не упоминай моего брата опять, — сказал Шерлок. — И могу тебя уверить, что нас не снимают. — Джон поднял бровь, и Шерлок поправился, — Не больше чем обычно.  
  
      — Господи, — пробормотал Джон. Он накрыл глаза ладонью и встал.  
  
      — И у меня уже более чем достаточно материала для шантажа, — продолжил Шерлок. — Мне не нужно заниматься с тобой сексом, чтобы добыть больше.  
  
      — Конечно, нет, — ответил Джон. — Тогда, ладно.  
  
      Шерлок моргнул.  
  
      — Ладно?  
  
      — Я должен заверить это нотариально? — спросил Джон. — Знаешь, я всегда считал…   
  
      — Просто заткнись, — сказал Шерлок, пересёк комнату в два больших шага, схватил Джона за плечи и поцеловал.  
  
      Это было… приемлемо. Джон был на вкус, как их общая зубная паста, и Шерлок поцеловал его сильнее, высунул язык и на полпути встретился с его языком. Джон потянулся и схватил Шерлока за рубашку, словно цепляясь за жизнь, а Шерлок прикидывал вероятности того, что Джон мог проснуться утром и никогда не заговорить об этом снова, что он мог проснуться утром и высмеять Шерлока на весь дом, что он мог проснуться утром и уйти навсегда.   
  
      Шерлок переместился, одну руку он положил Джону на загривок, а вторую на спину, и притянул его ближе. Они и раньше были так близко, когда сидели в шкафах, ожидая возвращения подозреваемых домой, прижимались на заднем сидении такси, когда третьим садился Лестрейд, раскидывались на диване, без заморочек переплетая ноги, смеясь над глупым комментарием Гарри в блоге Джона, — и это было и по-другому, и похоже. От Джона пахло дешёвым пивом и Бейкер стрит, печеньями миссис Хадсон и его шампунем, и Шерлок наткнулся на местечко с грубой щетиной, которое Джон пропустил, когда брился.  
  
      — В спальню, — сказал Джон сдавленным голосом. — Сейчас.  
  
      — Да, — согласился Шерлок, и они ввалились в комнату вместе, запинаясь, оставляя носки и ремни по дороге, и Шерлок знал, что никогда не удалит Джона, сидящего на краешке его кровати, смотрящего на Шерлока с расширенными зрачками, с влажными губами, словно Шерлок был изумительным, словно он не замечал этого раньше, будто снова настало время «Этюда в розовых тонах»,  _невероятно_ … а затем Джон рассмеялся, звук громко раздался в комнате, и Шерлок отступил назад.  
  
      — Что смешного? — процедил он сквозь зубы, растущее возбуждение отдавалось болью.  
  
      — Ничего, просто… Господи, ты великолепен, — сказал Джон. — Не могу поверить, что мы делаем это. Чертовски безрассудно. — Он дерзко улыбнулся Шерлоку, его член торчал между ног. — А теперь иди сюда.  
  
      Шерлок присоединился к нему в кровати, и они трогали друг друга, поначалу осторожно, а потом жадно, выискивая и испытывая места, которые вызывали ещё больше стонов, в борьбе за лидерство, которую оба намеревались выиграть.  
  
      — Боже, ты занимался этим когда-нибудь раньше? — спросил Джон, выгибая спину под ладонью Шерлока. — Не думал, что ты когда-нибудь…  
  
      Шерлок нежно прикусил его сосок и вызвал стон, прежде чем ответить:  
  
      — Можно многому научиться в интернете. Ты должен знать.  
  
      — Отвали, — ответил Джон, но слова утратили пыл в затяжном стоне, и он перекатил Шерлока и взобрался сверху, их руки переплелись на секунду, пока они устраивались, а затем оба подошли к краю. Джон потерял голову от желания, а Шерлок от новизны, и когда Шерлок прикусил Джона за плечо, тот выдохнул «я сейчас кончу, блядь», а потом он кончил, забрызгав весь живот Шерлока, его рука ласкала член Шерлока, и тот сорвался на секунду позже, содрогаясь молча и с плотно закрытыми глазами.   
  
      Шерлок внимательно слушал, как дыхание Джона успокаивается, его влажный лоб упирался в шею Шерлока, а его ладонь всё ещё несильно сжимала член Шерлока.  
  
      — Ээ, прости, — сказал он, и Шерлок поборол желание напрячься всем телом.  
  
      — За что? — спросил он.  
  
      — Ээ, я… ну, я кончил первым, а ты…  
  
      — А я вторым, — договорил Шерлок. Он смутно подумал, что пропустил какой-то обычай: видео довольно редко освещали происходящее после эякуляции. — Проблема?   
  
      — Ну, это грубо с моей стороны — в смысле, с женщиной… — Джон рассмеялся. — И, господи, это был твой первый раз, а ты продержался дольше меня, что это говорит обо мне?  
  
      Это был риторический вопрос, так что Шерлок не стал отвечать.  
  
      — Короче, — сказал Джон, и начал выпутываться из конечностей Шерлока. — Хм, итак, всё… хорошо. Я тогда пойду, да?  
  
      Шерлок смотрел, как Джон подобрал одежду, ту, что в конце он снял в спальне, и сжал её в руках. Когда он всё собрал, он закрыл глаза и быстро прижался губами к губам Шерлока, поцелуй кончился раньше, чем Шерлок понял, что происходит.   
  
      — Спокойной ночи.  
  
      — Спокойной, — сказал Шерлок и услышал, как Джон поднялся по лестнице в свою комнату.  
  
      На следующее утро Джон ещё спал, а Шерлок нетерпеливо ждал его на диване, вертя в руках телефон и размышляя, купит ли Джон новый тостер, раз уж Шерлок разобрал последний на кусочки. Когда Джон в итоге появился из своей комнаты, слегка потрёпанный, Шерлок сказал:  
  
      —  _Наконец-то_. Где сахар?   
  
      Джон уставился на него. Его волосы были в беспорядке — по вине Шерлока.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Сахар, — повторил Шерлок. — Не могу его найти.  
  
      — Что… он в сахарнице, ты засранец, ты живёшь здесь уже семь лет, разуй глаза, — пробормотал Джон, направляясь в кухню. — Это же твой способ заставить меня сделать чай, не так ли.  
  
      — Естественно, — подтвердил Шерлок.   
  
      Джон ворчал себе под нос и заваривал чай, затем уверенно поставил чашку на стол перед Шерлоком и приземлился в своё кресло. Шерлок потягивал чай и прокручивал фотографии с места преступления, которые прислал Лестрейд с двойного убийства в Челси: очевидно, это был сосед. Даже не пятёрка.  
  
      — Нет, — вдруг сказал Джон, и Шерлок поднял глаза. — Нет, таким образом, ты говоришь, что ничего не изменилось.   
  
      Шерлок поднял бровь:   
  
      — Разве изменилось?  
  
      Джон сделал большой глоток чая.  
  
      — Не думаю, — сказал он, наконец. Джон прочистил горло; Шерлок подумал о выражении лица Джона, когда тот кончал.  
  
      Шерлок вернулся к фотографиям, прокручивая все скучные кадры, кроме захватывающих, на которых были отпечатки обуви в грязи: десятый размер, женщина с избыточным весом,  _не_  сосед. Возможно, шестёрка.  
  
      — Если только ты не хочешь повторить.  
  
      — О, слава богу, — ответил Джон.   
  


***

  
  
  
      — Чуть более подробно, чем было нужно, приятель, — сказал Лестрейд.  
  
      — Кто бы мог подумать, я ведь пропустил самое интересное, — сказал Шерлок, и Лестрейд закашлялся из-за дыма от его сигареты.  
  
      — Ну, я счастлив за тебя, — сообщил Лестрейд, похлопав его по плечу. — Но тебе пора перестать быть таким поганцем.  
  
      Шерлок поднял бровь.  
  
      — Прости?  
  
      — Здесь и сейчас, — ответил Лестрейд, кивая в сторону больницы. — Он очнулся с сотрясением мозга, а ты на него всех собак спустил. Те ребята могли запросто застрелить его, а ты…  
  
      — Вот именно поэтому я и сказал ему, что нужно было делать, как я говорил, и стоять на стрёме на улице, — перебил его Шерлок. — И не понимаю, какое отношение это имеет ко всему остальному.  
  
      — Ты же понимаешь, почему накричал на него? — спросил Лестрейд. — Потому, что ты  _переживал_. Ты переживал и боялся, а вместо того, чтобы, чёрт побери, просто  _сказать_  об этом, ты набросился на него. И я понимаю, действительно понимаю, но ты не можешь так  _поступать_  с ним, Шерлок.   
  
      Шерлок глубоко затянулся, бумага обратилась в пепел на конце его сигареты.  
  
      — Я и не представлял, что когда взял сигарету, то подписался на сеанс у психоаналитика.  
  
      Лестрейд фыркнул.  
  
      — Смотри. Ты беспокоишься за него, так?  
  
      — Полагаю, мы установили это, — ответил Шерлок.  
  
      — Что ж, скажу тебе по опыту, что беспокойства о ком-то не всегда достаточно, — продолжил Лестрейд. Он бросил окурок на землю и растоптал его. — Он давал тебе уже кучу шансов, Шерлок. Больше, чем многие дали бы. Не упусти ещё один. 

 

***

 

     — Звонил Грег и сказал, что ты провёл ночь в больнице, что случилось? — миссис Хадсон неловко потрепала Джона за щёки, а затем приложила ладонь к его лбу, словно проверяя температуру. Поездка в такси из больницы была натянутой: Джон смотрел в окно, а Шерлок посылал Майкрофту десятки сообщений с изощрёнными оскорблениями различной степени пошлости.  
  
      — Я в порядке, миссис Хадсон, — ответил Джон. — Просто попал в передрягу во время дела.  
  
      — Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — спросила она. — Тебе дали обезболивающее в больнице?   
  
      — Джон не нуждается в незаконных наркотиках, — сказал Шерлок, поднимаясь по лестнице.  
  
      — У нас всё хорошо, — проговорил Джон, поцеловав её в щёку. — Я скажу, если что-то понадобится.   
  
      — Вы двое всё бегаете по этому холоду, — с беспокойством отметила миссис Хадсон, вглядываясь в дверь своей квартиры. — У вас хотя бы был славный новогодний поцелуй?  
  
      Джон фыркнул.  
  
      — Да, конечно. А у вас?  
  
      — Леди не болтают, Джон, — отозвалась миссис Хадсон с лестницы.  
  
      — Ты солгал ей, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
      — Ну, я не хотел, чтобы она подумала, что мы в ссоре, не так ли? — ответил Джон, вешая своё пальто на крючок и направляясь в ванную. — В общем, я в душ.  
  
      Шерлок сидел в кресле, когда зашумели трубы. Он представил себе носки Джона вперемешку со своими в ящике, свежую рубашку, снятую с плечиков в шкафу, скомканную, заляпанную кровью сорочку в корзине. Хм. Может быть, Джон позволит ему провести эксперимент с брызгами крови на рубашке теперь, когда она очевидно испорчена.  
  
      — Еда, — сказал Шерлок, когда Джон вышел из ванной.  
  
      — Ты голоден? — спросил Джон. — Точно, я закажу что-нибудь, что ты хочешь: китайскую или…   
  
      — Мы идём ужинать, — ответил Шерлок. — Надевай пальто.  
  
      — Я устал, — возразил Джон. — Я провёл ночь в больнице, я просто хочу чашку чая и подремать на диване.  
  
      — Я заказал нам столик в новом месте в Мэрилебоне*, — продолжил Шерлок.  
  
      — Шерлок…  
  
      — Сейчас, Джон, — сказал он.  
  
      Джон скрестил руки и посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, — попросил Шерлок.   
  
      Джон вздохнул и взял пальто.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда они уселись за маленьким столиком в глубине заполненного ресторана, Джон взял меню, просмотрел его и снова отложил. Он тяжко вздохнул.  
  
      — Так это, что, свидание?  
  
      — Есть немного, — ответил Шерлок.  
  
      — Ты же понимаешь, что на свидание  _приглашают_ , а не тащат за руку, — сообщил Джон, откидываясь на спинку кресла. От него помощи не будет, и к гадалке не ходи.  
  
      — Я подумал, что это должно быть хорошее место, чтобы принести извинения.  
  
      Что ж, дело сделано.  
  
      Шерлок взял меню. Когда он поднял взгляд, Джон смотрел на него.  
  
      — Ну, продолжай тогда, — сказал Джон.  
  
      — О, я должен сказать больше. Ладно. — Шерлок прочистил горло. — Прости за, то что ты получил сотрясение из-за меня.  
  
      Джон сложил руки на груди.  
  
      — И за то, что накричал на меня из-за этого.  
  
      — И за то, что накричал на тебя из-за этого, — согласился Шерлок. — И за то, что раньше вёл себя как мудак. Вообще, в целом.  
  
      — Вот как, — спокойно сказал Джон. — С тобой поговорил Лестрейд?  
  
      — Да, — подтвердил Шерлок.  
  
      — Ясно, — фыркнул Джон. — Данные. Давай поедим и пойдём домой, хорошо?  
  
      — Есть кое-что ещё. — Шерлок поднял стакан воды и снова опустил его, наблюдая, как пузырьки всплывают на поверхность. — Я не слишком силён в… в  _этом_ , так что если ты захочешь вернуться к нашему прежнему уровню дружбы, чтобы получить эмоциональное удовлетворение от другого партнёра, я полностью пойму. — Он взял салфетку и занялся её раскладыванием у себя на коленях.  
  
      Когда Шерлок поднял глаза, Джон сидел нахмурившись.  
  
      — Просто чтобы прояснить, — сказал он. — Ты расстаёшься со мной?  
  
      Шерлок смутился.  
  
      — Полагаю, я даю тебе возможность расстаться со мной. Я делаю это неправильно?  
  
      — Есть немного, — ответил Джон. — Я не расстаюсь с тобой, Шерлок. Мы в ссоре. Так бывает, когда люди, ну знаешь, — вместе. Как правило, это не включает в себя так много оружия, убийств и поездок в больницы. Если только они не я, полагаю.  
  
      — Так, значит, ты не хочешь спать с кем-то другим, — уточнил Шерлок.  
  
      — Нет, — сказал Джон. — Нет, не хочу. Ты мой лучший друг, Шерлок. Ты настоящий паршивец половину времени —  
  
      Шерлок фыркнул.  
  
      — ладно,  _большую часть_  времени, — согласился Джон. — Но нет, я не хочу больше ни с кем спать. Я люблю тебя, вообще-то. — Он сказал, словно это был фактом, настоящей истиной, непреложной и постоянной, как сам Джон. — Я всегда любил тебя, а теперь, так или иначе, мне чертовски нравится  _быть_  влюблённым в тебя, — продолжал Джон так рьяно, что если бы Шерлок не был осторожен, то начал бы ему верить. — Даже при том, что ты полностью невыносим в отношениях.  
  
      — Так мы  _состоим_  в отношениях, — сказал Шерлок. — Молли будет рада слышать.   
  
      — Ты говорил с Молли? — Джон сдержал улыбку. — Ты как подросток, клянусь. Шерлок, так работают отношения. Иногда вы трахаетесь, иногда ссоритесь. Не обязательно, чтобы всё было идеально.   
  
      — Что ж, это хорошо, — ответил Шерлок. — Потому что всё определённо не идеально. Я — высокофункциональный социопат, а ты — уволенный из армии капитан с адреналиновой зависимостью и привычкой принимать необдуманные решения насчёт —  
  
      — Не говори так, — вставил Джон.  
  
      — того, кого притащить в свою спальню — не говорить что, прости? — спросил Шерлок.  
  
      — Ты не социопат, — ответил Джон. — Прекрати так говорить. Но продолжай, что там насчёт моей спальни и тех, кого я туда таскаю?  
  
      Шерлок сглотнул и попытался не размышлять слишком сильно.   
  
      — Ты слишком много думаешь своим членом.  
  
      — Погоди-ка, ты жалуешься на то, что я делаю своим членом?  
  
      — Нет, — сказал Шерлок. — Мне, как правило, вполне нравится, что ты делаешь своим членом.  
  
      — Вы готовы сделать заказ, или мне подождать ещё? — спросил официант, появившись из-за угла.  
  
      — Думаю, нам действительно понадобится ещё несколько минут, — ответил Джон. Официант чопорно кивнул и исчез.  
  
      Шерлок сжал губы.  
  
      — Не вздумай смеяться, — сказал Джон.  
  
      Шерлок фыркнул.  
  
      Им понадобилось куда больше, чем несколько минут.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
      — Шерлок, — позвал Джон.  
  
      Шерлок не отрывался от своего ноутбука.  
  
      — Ммм?  
  
      — Пойдём в постель, — просто сказал Джон.  
  
      Шерлок и не собирался спорить. Он последовал за Джоном в спальню и наблюдал, как Джон поставил на зарядку свой телефон, снял часы и положил на прикроватную тумбочку.  
  
      — Разве тебе не нужно отдыхать? — спросил Шерлок, расстёгивая рубашку. — Я более чем уверен, что врачи говорили, что бы ты не переутомлялся.  
  
      — Тогда ты должен взять всё на себя, — ответил Джон.  
  
      Шерлок расстегнул брюки.  
  
      — Джон, я серьёзно говорю.  
  
      — Как и я, — произнёс Джон. Он вытянул руки и положил их Шерлоку на талию, затем притянул его так, чтобы он очутился у Джона между бёдер. — Ты задолжал мне новогодний поцелуй. Что подумает миссис Хадсон?  
  
      — Я бы предпочёл, чтобы она вообще не думала об  _этом_ , — сказал Шерлок. Он наклонился вперёд и осторожно прижался губами к губам Джона, почему-то это было как в первый раз, когда он нежно взял лицо Джона в ладони, ощутив пальцами его щетину. Джон издал нетерпеливый гортанный звук и упал на спину на кровать, потянув Шерлока за собой.  
  
      — Ты не сломаешь меня, — сказал он. Он схватил Шерлока за зад, выгнул спину и обвил его ногой. — Давай, я даже позволю тебе оставить отметину на видном месте.   
  
      — Лестрейд будет в восторге, — проурчал Шерлок, придвигаясь и втягивая мочку Джона между зубами.  
  
      — Не только Лестрейд, — сказал Джон. — Он сказал, что они все видели, как ты —  _ах_ , да, вот так — целовал мою руку в скорой.  
  
      — Я  _не_  целовал твою руку в скорой, — огрызнулся Шерлок, прикусывая кожу под челюстью Джона слишком сильно. — Я просто держал её.  
  
      — Не беспокойся, он сказал, что это было очень мило. — Джон издал сдавленный смешок, когда Шерлок оставил засос на его шее, и подался бёдрами вперёд.  
  
      — Это примирительный секс? Мне нужны данные, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
      — Он перестанет быть им, если ты продолжишь говорить такое, — ответил Джон, так что Шерлок поцеловал его и заткнулся.  
  
      Позже, когда они остыли, а Джон запустил руку в волосы Шерлока, тот сказал:  
  
      — Я чувствую то же самое.  
  
      — Хм?  
  
      Шерлок ворочался: не было никакой возможности удобно улечься на плече Джона. Но если он подвинется слишком сильно, Джон перестанет накручивать его кудряшки себе на пальцы. Боже, порой жизнь была такой сложной штукой.   
  
      — То, что ты сказал раньше. Я чувствую то же самое.  
  
      — А, — ответил Джон. Воцарилась долгая тишина, и Шерлок закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на пальцах Джона у себя в волосах и на его сердцебиении. — Думаю, ты даже скажешь это вслух однажды?  
  
      — Не будь смешным, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
      — Даже и не думал, — проговорил Джон. 

 


End file.
